


Oiseau sauvage

by Mysthe



Series: Face : Camp de Poséidon [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Erotica, F/F, Fights, Gay Sex, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysthe/pseuds/Mysthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic mythologique.<br/>Qui étaient les premiers Marinas, la première Sirène ? Comment s'est déroulé la première guerre sainte contre Athéna ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

   
     La prairie était vaste, parsemée de pivoines sauvages, et le vent soufflait depuis la mer, balayant leurs parfums vers les jeunes filles qui riaient. Elles agitaient leurs bras blancs sous l'orage qui s'annonçait, heureuses d'être là à ne faire que danser. L’ne jouait de la lyre en tournant sur elle-même, gloussant quand de fausses notes lui échappaient sous le mouvement. Une autre l'accompagnait de sa flûte, un aulos double qui semblait serpenter entre ses mains. Une troisième chantait des paroles à double sens, les mimant outrageusement. Au centre, la dernière se contentait de danser et de rire en observant ses compagnes, ses longs cheveux roux emmêlés sous le vent. Elle tourbillonnait en tentant de retenir sa robe légère qui voulait la quitter, posait ses mains fines sur l'orée de sa poitrine pâle, consciente qu'elle en montrait trop à ses suivantes.  
« Vous êtes si belle, dame Perséphone ! s'exclama la joueuse de lyre.  
— Oh vraiment ? » badina la jeune femme rousse.  
     Elle se rapprocha de sa suivante et dégrafa l'épingle qui retenait sa robe sur l'épaule gauche, lâchant le sein rond à la vue de toutes. La joueuse rit et rabattit sa lyre devant lui, mimant une fausse pudeur. La flûtiste cessa soudain de jouer et regarda le ciel, soucieuse.  
« Dame Perséphone, la pluie est vraiment proche, nous devons nous abriter! s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Oh Aglaé, toujours si sérieuse ! » badina Perséphone.  
     Elle posa la main sur la joue de la flûtiste et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
« Je ne vis que pour vous servir, ma dame, chuchota Aglaé.  
— Oh, vraiment ? Tu es pourtant la moins enthousiaste de mes compagnes ! » susurra la déesse.  
     Elle embrassa légèrement la bouche tiède avant de reculer en riant.  
« Écoutons la voix de la sagesse, douces amies, rentrons ! »  
     En pépiant, les jeunes filles coururent vers la maison proche.

   
     Thelxiopê, la joueuse de lyre, et Molpê, la chanteuse, s'étaient assises sur un divan moelleux. Dévorant des figues du bout des doigts, elles gloussaient quand une goutte du fruit venait tacher leurs robes. Alanguie sur un divan proche, Perséphone avait remonté le tissu de ses vêtements sur ses jambes, et se plaignait du chaud. A ses côtés, Aglaé agitait consciencieusement un éventail pour l'agréer.  
     Perséphone se mordit les lèvres en tripotant le lin de sa robe, sa main gauche lissant une mèche rousse vers son ventre.  
« Ne vous amusez pas sans moi ! protesta-t-elle en regardant ses deux compagnes assises.  
— Oh jamais ! s'écrièrent les nymphes en allant s'asseoir au pied de son divan.  
— Thelxie, Molpê…, chuchota Perséphone, en mordillant son petit doigt. Pourrais-je goûter vos figues moi aussi ? »  
     Les nymphes rirent.  
« Dame Perséphone, vous me faites rougir ! badina Molpê.  
— Venez plus près… » murmura Perséphone.  
     Molpê se pencha sur le visage ovale, et sourit aux yeux bruns avant d'aller embrasser la déesse. Sa compagne posa ses lèvres sur la cuisse dénudée, et glissa ses lèvres contre la peau fine, la goûtant avidement en descendant vers la vulve à peine cachée. Perséphone sursauta légèrement alors que la bouche gourmande trouvait l'endroit secret qui la faisait frémir. Elle gémit dans le baiser de Molpê. S'en détachant doucement, elle écarta les jambes pour faciliter la tâche à Thelxiopê, et guida la tête de l'autre nymphe sur ses seins dressés.  
« Aglaé…, expira Perséphone, rejoins-nous toi aussi…  
— Mais si je cesse de vous ventiler, vous aurez chaud !, protesta la nymphe.  
— Aglaophônos ! », s'exclama Perséphone.  
     L'usage du vrai nom d'Aglaé et non plus son surnom traduisait le mécontentement de la déesse. En un soupir, Aglaé défit ses cheveux blonds et se pencha sur le ventre pâle, poussant le tissu fin qui le recouvrait encore. Perséphone gémit.

     Les jours passaient doucement sans laisser de trace, se ressemblant sans être marquants. On disait de Perséphone qu'elle était l'une des plus belles déesses. Aglaé ne pouvait qu'approuver devant l'ovale parfait du visage, la taille fine qui soulignait les hanches rondes, ou les longs cheveux cuivrés qui balayaient ses reins. Sa mère, Déméter, l'avait cachée pour ne pas attirer la convoitise, et avaient chargé des nymphes, des Océanides, de la garder. Elles étaient trois, et elles veillaient en chantant autour de la jeune déesse.  
     Molpê et Thelxiopê avaient été charmées par la jeune femme, et lui avaient ouvert leur lit, lit que Perséphone avait adopté. Elles riaient en lui jurant de ne jamais aimer aucun homme, lui promettant de toujours la protéger, et la déesse flirtait avec leurs gorges déployées.  
     Aglaé était plus en retrait. Oh certes, elle trouvait ses compagnes charmantes, mais elles consommaient leur désir en touchant Aglaé... Si cette dernière savait apprécier le plaisir offert, quelque chose la mettait également mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle ne le comprenne. Alors elle trichait, offrant du plaisir du bout des lèvres et laissant les mains de ses compagnes s'aventurer sur d'autres corps que le sien. Perséphone n'était pas dupe. Elle obligeait régulièrement Aglaé à se déshabiller avant de caresser ses seins ronds de sa bouche, et introduire ses doigts fins dans son intimité. Aglaé acceptait un orgasme forcé avant de retourner cacher ce corps qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais Perséphone était une déesse, on ne dit pas non à une divinité. Et la vie à ses côtés n'était pas désagréable.  
     Aglaé reportait la flûte double à ses lèvres en souriant pour oublier.  
 

     Ce jour-là, elles jouaient dans la forêt, s'amusant sous la lumière tamisée par les pins. En avançant vers un lac proche, Molpê chantait un air romantique. Les autres nymphes avaient adapté leur musique pour suivre sa mélodie et Perséphone riait en se rapprochant de l'orée du bois. Des narcisses avaient envahi l'endroit, et les jeunes femmes se firent des colliers de fleurs en s'émerveillant.  
« Laissez-moi les tresser dans vos cheveux ! » s'était proposé Molpê avant de s'asseoir derrière la déesse.  
     Perséphone s'enthousiasmait devant le travail de sa nymphe, qui mêlait le blanc des fleurs sur le flamboyant de ses cheveux.  
« Thelxie, Aglaé, vous aussi vous devez vous coiffer ! ordonna-t-elle.  
— Puis-je faire vraiment tout ce que je veux comme coiffure, ma dame, demanda Aglaé.  
— Mais oui, tout ! »  
     Aglaé sourit et sortit le petit couteau avec lequel elle cueillait des fleurs. En un geste précis, elle coupa alors sa longue chevelure blonde vers la nuque. Les mèches lourdes retombèrent en boucles épaisses sur son cou, adoucissant finement ses yeux de chat. Les autres nymphes étaient effarées.  
« Aglaophônos ! gronda Perséphone.  
— Désolée ma dame, mais… ça me va bien, non ? » s'excusa Aglaé.  
     Elle se sentait plus légère, un poids disparu dans son dos. Perséphone grimaça :  
« C'est… masculin. Enfin, soupira-t-elle, ça repoussera… Mets des narcisses dans les cheveux de Thelxie pour la peine. »

     Le visage d'Aglaé s'assombrit. Elle ne voulait pas que ses cheveux repoussent. On lui disait qu’elle ressemblait à une étoile pâle avec ses longues boucles claires, on vantait la féminité de ses coiffures. Elle haïssait ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu’on la voie ainsi. Elle n’était pas comme cela. Couper ses cheveux était un premier pas, elle avait été heureuse de l’autorisation de Perséphone. Mais la déesse voulait la priver de ce bout de soi-même qu’elle avait retrouvé. Comme quand elle l’allongeait pour lui rappeler un organe qui n’était pas ce qui aurait dû se trouver là. Aglaé frémit, tentant d’oublier.  
     Mais elle était une servante de Perséphone et elle s'exécuta, nouant les tiges dans les mèches de Thelxiopê. Perséphone insista pour qu'Aglaé soit aussi coiffée, et Thelxiopê attacha deux guirlandes de fleurs qui imitaient des nattes fleuries, riant devant les yeux tristes de sa compagne. Molpê s'était remise à chanter, une mélodie gaie qui couvrait le bruit du vent.  
« Je crois qu'il y a d'autres narcisses derrière la colline, sourit Perséphone. Je retourne en cueillir et nous pourront même en faire des robes ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle en courant déjà.

     Elle galopa vers la butte voisine, ses mèches cuivrées alourdies par les fleurs tressées. Les nymphes se remirent à jouer pour accompagner celle qui chantait déjà. Thelxiopê gloussa devant la conviction de Molpê, une légère fausse note lui échappant sous ses doigts.  
     Un froid brutal les entoura alors. Le ciel s'était assombri et la brise était devenue tempête. Derrière la colline, un cri retentit. Le cœur des nymphes se glaça en reconnaissant la voix de Perséphone. Elles coururent vers la butte, assez vite pour voir un homme sombre se pencher sur la déesse. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient sous le vent, et ses doigts traçaient les courbes de la jeune fille tombée sur le sol. Elle trembla alors qu'il la regarda, et se gorgea du désir d'elle. En un sursaut, Perséphone tenta de se redresser pour s'enfuir, mais il la retint en encerclant sa taille de son bras.  
« Lâchez-moi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.  
     Mais il ne l'écouta pas et se redressa en la gardant serrée contre lui. Elle se débattait, mais il était plus fort, et les efforts de Perséphone restaient vains. Les nymphes, un instant interdites, se dépêchèrent pour aider la déesse. Mais avant même qu'elles ne descendent la colline, un pouvoir les avait liées au sol, et elles restaient là sans bouger, impuissantes. Le cosmos du dieu était terrifiant, d’une force qu’elles n’avaient encore jamais rencontrée. Les narcisses des cheveux de Perséphone s'étaient détachés, et ils s'entravaient seulement dans les mèches emmêlées. L'homme tapa du pied et le sol s'ouvrit. Il plongea dans l'ouverture, emmenant la déesse prisonnière avec lui. La terre se referma derrière lui, et la chaleur de l'été revint caresser les nymphes défaites.

« Qui… Qui était-ce ? demanda Molpê en se relevant péniblement.  
— C'est exactement ce que je veux savoir » répondit une voix douce mais enragée derrière les nymphes.  
     C'était une femme aux yeux purs, le visage rond encadré par une couronne de tresses dorées. Les jeunes filles la reconnurent de suite.  
« Dame Déméter !»


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

     Déméter s'était penchée sur l’endroit où sa fille se trouvait peu avant, promenant ses bras solides à la recherche d'un indice. Mais rien n'apparaissait, et elle fulminait. Elle se tourna alors vers les nymphes tremblantes :  
« A quoi ressemblait-il ? »  
     Molpê et Thelxiopê s'échangèrent des regards timides, hésitant à répondre. Elles devaient surveiller Perséphone, mais avaient échoué.  
« Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et la peau très pâle. Il portait une robe noire doublée de tissu violet. Il était grand et mince. »  
     La voix calme sur la droite était celle d'Aglaé. Son regard bleu ciel s’était durci, et elle avait arraché ses nattes de narcisses.  
« Ses yeux étaient-ils verts ? demanda Déméter.  
— Je ne saurais vous dire, ma dame, j'étais trop loin. »  
     La déesse soupira.  
« Vous le connaissez ? » s'inquiéta Aglaé.  
     Déméter leva son regard brun sur elle, et un sourire triste creusa ses fossettes.  
« C'est possible. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de preuves avant d'aller accuser quelqu'un de si haut placé… » dit-elle, songeuse.  
     Elle regarda les trois nymphes. Molpê et Thelxiopê retenaient mal leurs larmes, Aglaé semblait, elle, folle de rage.  
« Cherchez ma fille. Fouillez ciel et terre, ordonna Déméter.  
— Mais ma dame, s'écria Molpê, il l'a emmenée _sous terre_ , que pouvons-nous faire ?  
— Alors cherchez un accès ! » ragea la déesse.  
     Les nymphes s'inclinèrent. 

     Leurs robes étaient trop légères pour un long voyage, et leurs chaussures se déchirèrent. Elles erraient sans savoir où aller, leur bonne humeur habituelle avait disparu. Le soleil se faisait rare, et la végétation dépérissait. Inconscientes du problème, les nymphes traversèrent la mer, charmèrent des marchands pour se faire offrir des vêtements solides. Leurs pieds fins s'étaient épaissis, et le soir elles massaient leurs plantes douloureuses, le visage fané.  
« Mais jamais nous ne la trouverons…, protestait Molpê.  
— Il l'a emmené en des lieux où nous ne pouvons pas aller ! renchérissait Thelxiopê.  
— Donc dame Déméter nous a demandé d'en chercher au moins l'entrée » rappelait Aglaé.  
     Elles jouaient encore parfois, mais leur mélodie était devenue triste, appelant une disparue qui ne répondait pas. Elles suivirent une piste qui était censée les amener à une entrée vers le monde souterrain. Elles grimpèrent sur la montagne, et grimacèrent sous l'odeur d'œuf pourri qui les entourait. Mais à part des fumerolles qui parvenaient à s'échapper, la montagne était scellée, et leurs espoirs s'évanouirent.  
     Fatiguées, elles allèrent s'allonger sur une île voisine. Des narcisses fleurissaient le vert d’une prairie, et elles y roulèrent leur nostalgie teintée de chagrin. Les jours passèrent, et elles restèrent là en ne bougeant qu'à peine, allant seulement chercher des poissons ou des baies pour se nourrir. C'est ainsi que Déméter les retrouva, alanguies sans espoir dans l'herbe verte.

« Comment osez-vous ? menaça-t-elle. Je vous demande de m'aider, et vous restez sans bouger à vous lamenter ?  
— Dame Déméter ! » protestèrent les nymphes en venant s'agenouiller devant la déesse.  
     Elle les regarda d'un air méprisant.  
« Moi qui venais pour vous dire que j'avais trouvé où était Perséphone… Nous aurions pleuré ensemble, nous nous serions consolées… Mais vous me dégoûtez… »  
     Aglaé saisit un pan de la robe de la déesse.  
« Je vous en prie, dites-nous ce qui est arrivé à Dame Perséphone ! supplia-t-elle.  
— Hadès l'a enlevée… »  
     La musicienne lâcha le vêtement, interloquée. Hadès, l'un des trois dieux les plus puissants ? Zeus. Poséidon. Hadès. Tels étaient les trois noms qu'on lui avait appris à craindre. La nymphe regarda la déesse, terrifiée.  
« Je suis si désolée ma dame… » bredouilla-t-elle.  
     Les yeux de Déméter s'étrécirent. Son visage jovial s'était fermé, et ses rondeurs douces semblaient soudain inquiétantes de puissance. Aglaé recula vers les autres nymphes.  
«Désolée ? Tu es… _désolée_  ? Vous restez à pleurer sur votre sort et vous osez vous dire _désolées_  ? » gronda Déméter.  
     Le regard de la déesse s'était assombri, et les jeunes femmes n'osaient bouger face à la divinité courroucée.

« Je vais vous donner une raison d'être _désolées_. »

     Déméter tendit le bras vers les nymphes et prononça un seul mot. Une souffrance horrible envahit ces dernières alors que quelque chose les rongeait de l'intérieur, comme si leurs corps fondaient. Molpê hurla en regardant ses jambes. Elles avaient régressé jusqu'au squelette mis à vif, encore vaguement rosé de nerfs, et certains os de ses pieds tombaient pour laisser place à une forme de serre. Leur peau continuait de tomber en lambeaux jusqu'à la taille, et Thelxiopê s'évanouit alors que son sexe rebondi était déchiqueté par le sort, la douleur cruelle surpassant sa conscience. Molpê et Aglaé n'avaient pas eu cette chance et sentirent disparaître leur chair tendre, morceau par morceau. Un picotement horrible surgit alors, et une nouvelle peau couverte de plumes poussa. Elle se greffa au bout des nerfs coupés, créant un autre circuit sur les sensations à vif des nymphes. Elle pompa du sang du haut de leur corps et se gonfla alors que l'anémie terrassait les nymphes. En une dernière pointe de souffrance, leur dos s'ouvrit, comme tranché, et les os dénudés de leurs côtes grandirent, en une structure ailée sur laquelle de nouvelles plumes poussèrent.

     Satisfaite, Déméter sourit 

« Je sais que vous étiez… proches de ma fille. Ces plaisirs sont finis pour vous. Vous resterez sur cette île, sans bouger. La seule chose que vous ferez sera d'attirer ces hommes que vous avez délaissés. Vous disiez aimer ma fille, et ne pas désirer d’amant. Vous disiez que vous la protégeriez contre tout. Fort bien. Vous chanterez pour ces hommes, vous jouerez pour eux. Mais votre cœur fermé les enverra couler. Chacune de ces morts vous rappellera que votre vœu de protéger ma fille ne fut pas respecté.  
« Et si jamais un jour un homme passait mais que votre musique l'agrée sans qu'il n'en meure, ce jour-là sera votre perte, ce jour-là, vous rejoindrez Hadès et trouverez cette porte que vous deviez trouvez. Ce sera mon seul cadeau. »

     Les nymphes ne bougeaient pas, la douleur étant trop vive encore, et elles virent partir Déméter sans pouvoir implorer sa pitié. Mais qu’est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Les dieux sont cruels parfois, et les nymphes venaient de l'expérimenter. Sur des pleurs froids, les Sirènes tentèrent d'apaiser leurs nerfs au son des vagues.

     Parfois un bateau passait. Molpê chantait, Thelxiopê jouait de sa lyre, et Aglaé sortait sa flûte. Les marins, fascinés par la mélodie se rapprochaient. Ils avaient appelé ces créatures fascinantes, les Sirènes. Elles avaient toujours leurs visages de nymphes et leurs bras blancs, leurs poitrines étaient dressées sous le froid du vent, et leur musique était ensorceleuse. Voulant les rejoindre, les hommes tentaient d'accoster. Parfois ils se jetaient directement à l'eau. Mais la symphonie des Sirènes brisait la proue des navires, faisait tourbillonner l'eau sous les marins envoûtés. En un soupir exalté, ils se noyaient, et la mer les engloutissait.  
     Au début, les Sirènes tentèrent de rester les nymphes qu'elles avaient été. Qu'importe si le bas de leur corps était devenu celui d'un oiseau. Qu'importe si les cheveux d'Aglaé ne repoussaient plus, comme si leur cycle s'était arrêté. Qu'importe si leurs corps ne semblaient plus avoir besoin de nourriture. Elles avaient toujours un esprit intact, non ? Elles discutaient, tentaient d'inventer des poèmes. Molpê et Thelxiopê se blottissaient dans les bras de l'autre et elles se caressaient doucement les seins, tentant de retrouver des sensations volées. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Elles ne parvenaient plus à rire, ne retrouvaient plus leurs tons badins et leurs discussions futiles. Le désir semblait les avoir quittées et la tendresse ne comblait pas ce manque étrange. Aglaé, quant à elle, cacha que son corps mutilé lui plaisait, sa féminité était amputée, et quelque chose se réjouissait en elle. Elle s’empara de débris de coquillage sur la plage et lacéra ses seins dévêtus pour nier le dernier symbole de femme sur elle.  
     Puis même ces quelques sentiments s’évanouirent.  
     Les Sirènes se tournèrent alors exclusivement vers la musique. Elles composèrent de nouvelles mélodies, chacune plus chargée de puissance que la précédente. Chaque note avait un pouvoir et les assembler revenait à réciter une formule. On pouvait les mélanger pour obtenir le sort désiré. Elles devinrent des sorcières musiciennes, oubliant tout à part leurs mélopées. Molpê s'installa sur un rocher près de la falaise de l'île, Thelxiopê recula contre un arbre dans le pré, et Aglaé vola au bord de la mer, regardant passer les poissons au milieu des navires échoués dans les fonds.  
     Elles oublièrent qu'elles avaient été des nymphes.

     Les jours, les années même, passaient mais les Sirènes ne les voyaient pas défiler. Leur réputation avait été propagée, et les marins les évitaient souvent. Parfois, quelques téméraires arrivaient, certains de les vaincre, mais ils rejoignaient inexorablement les fonds marins. Au-dessus, Aglaé se regardait jouer pensivement dans le reflet de l'eau.  
     Quelquefois un messager passait, leur apportant des nouvelles. Hadès et Zeus semblaient fâchés. Athéna montait en réputation, et on disait qu'elle était la déesse préférée de Zeus. Poséidon avait transformé une princesse en prince et ce dernier avait rejoint une expédition d'aventuriers guidés par un demi-dieu. Les Sirènes écoutaient sans répondre, leurs cœurs scellés par la malédiction de Déméter.

     Puis un jour, un navire s'approcha. Un homme était assis sur la poupe et jouait de la lyre en chantant. Ricanant, Thelxiopê s'empara de son propre instrument et pinça les cordes. Molpê chanta et Aglaé joua de la flûte. Elles en avaient déjà vu d'autres, des musiciens sûrs de leur art, et pensant qu'ils allaient les surpasser. Mais ce dernier rayonnait d'un éclat peu commun et sa lyre semblait avoir été retouchée par les mains-même d'Apollon. Il n'avait pas développé une mélodie d'attaque contre elles, un simple sort de défense, et tant lui que l'équipage n'entendaient pas le chant des Sirènes. Les anciennes nymphes virent passer le bateau en rageant, impuissantes face à ce pouvoir.  
     Quand le bateau fut éloigné, elles attendirent la fin de leur malédiction, celle qui devait les envoyer chez Hadès. Mais rien ne vint.

      _Et si jamais un jour un homme passait mais que votre musique l'agr_ _ée sans qu'il n'en meure, ce jour-là sera votre perte._

     Les paroles de Déméter retentirent en elles. Le navire était passé sans que personne ne les entende. Elles n'avaient charmé personne qui aurait résisté. Elles avaient seulement été non entendues. En un soupir qui ne parvenait même plus à être triste, elles recommencèrent à attendre d'être délivrées.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

     D'autres années passèrent, un siècle peut-être ?  
     Zeus avait disparu, paraissait-il, déléguant le sort de la terre et des hommes à Athéna. Les autres dieux semblaient un peu circonspects, mais aucun n'osait le dire à voix haute. Une guerre avait eu lieu, avec un siège qui avait duré une décennie.  
     Mais les Sirènes s'en moquaient. Revenues à leurs habitudes mortelles, elles avaient élaboré de plus en plus leurs musiques ensorcelées. Le cœur vide, elles regardaient les vagues se briser contre leur île.  
     Durant un temps, le récit du passage d'un bateau devant les Sirènes avait attiré d'autres marins. Sûrs d'eux, ils étaient venus dans l'espoir de narguer les Sirènes, et chantaient en arrivant. Mais leur harpe n’était pas façonnée par le dieu de la musique lui-même, et ils n'étaient pas de taille face aux envoûteuses lassées. La rumeur avait dû se répandre, et les marins se refirent rares. Seuls des désespérés poussés par la tempête passaient encore près de leur île. Insensibles, les Sirènes attendaient.  
     Seul un homme qui se laisserait charmer, mais qui serait assez fort pour résister et ne pas mourir sous leur mélodie. Lui seul briserait la malédiction. Il n’existait pas, sans doute, avaient fini par penser les anciennes nymphes. Alors quand un navire s'approcha et que le marin ligoté à son mât les entendit sans en périr, les Sirènes eurent un instant d'incompréhension. Oh pas de surprise, simplement de perplexité. C'était un homme brun, il hurlait, suppliait qu'on le détache alors qu'il se remplissait de la musique ensorcelée. Certes il semblait être protégé par une divinité, mais il était charmé par les Sirènes. En revanche, son équipage devait être sourd, car pas un seul parmi eux ne réagissait. Pire, plus l'homme se débattait, plus les matelots le serraient. C'est ainsi que le navire passa et s'éloigna, et que les Sirènes attendirent la mort.  
     La malédiction pesa soudain sur elles, et elles tombèrent. Un trou s'ouvrit sous Thelxiopê, Molpê tomba de sa falaise, et Aglaé coula dans les flots sombres qui l'avalèrent en vagues goulues. Les Sirènes étaient vaincues.

     Aglaé avait le goût salé de l'eau dans sa bouche en s'enfonçant dans la mer tiède. Elle descendit longtemps avant de s'échouer sur du sable fin.  
     Le fond de la mer… La mort n'aurait pas dû tarder, mais la destinée farceuse avait entraîné Aglaé dans un endroit où elle pouvait respirer. Allongée sur le sable clair, Aglaé regarda la végétation marine qui l'entourait. Les algues semblaient dormir sous la lumière bleutée qui venait des murs d’eau. Un ancien souvenir se réveillait dans son cœur, les sentiments qu'elle croyait oubliés renaissaient en elle. Le sort avait vraiment été brisé, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte en train de rejoindre Hadès ? Les autres y étaient probablement déjà.

     Quel endroit étrange, pensa Aglaé en fermant les yeux, il l'avait attirée loin de son destin. Peut-être que si elle se concentrait, la mort promise surviendrait et que cette vie sans aucun sens prendrait fin. Elle serra le poing et ses doigts se rappelèrent qu'elle tenait toujours sa flûte. En un ultime effort, elle la porta à ses lèvres, jouant un sort, demandant à la mer de la noyer.  
     Un soupir d'admiration vint de sa droite. Aglaé tourna la tête. C'était un homme blond, vêtu d'une toge blanche, une légère cape épinglée sur ses épaules. Un sourire rêveur était gravé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que la mer qui les entourait. Il se rapprocha de la Sirène échouée et se pencha sur elle, l'inondant de ses mèches dorées. Un soleil marin… s'émerveilla Aglaé.  
« Un oiseau sauvage…, murmura l'homme. Venu mourir dans mes terres. Je t’entends jouer depuis des siècles.  
— Laissez-moi donc mourir comme le veut ma destinée… » implora Aglaé.  
     Il la redressa en souriant.  
« Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt te venger ? susurra-t-il.  
— Me venger ? Mais de qui ?» s'étonna Aglaé.  
     Il passa sa main dans les cheveux transparents de la Sirène, le regard complice.  
« Mais d'Athéna… C'est elle qui protégeait le marin qui est passé à vos côtés, celui qui vous a écoutées sans en mourir. C'est donc elle qui vous a assassinées. »  
     Aglaé trembla.  
« Mais… Athéna est une déesse. On ne défie pas les dieux » protesta-t-elle.  
     L'homme posa son index sous le menton de la Sirène, la forçant à l'observer.  
« Et qui suis-je donc selon toi ?  » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.  
     Aglaé réalisa brusquement que l'homme dégageait un pouvoir puissant, un cosmos même plus puissant que celui de Perséphone ou celui de Déméter, un qu'elle n'avait jamais senti furtivement que chez le ravisseur de Perséphone, le dieu Hadès.  
« Vous êtes…, répondit la Sirène, Poséidon… »  
     Les fossettes légères de l'homme s'approfondirent.  
« Même en état de choc, tu sais faire un raisonnement simple. Tu me plais… Oh oui, tu me plais vraiment, renchérit-il. C'est de gens comme toi que j'ai besoin.  
— Vous avez besoin de moi, mon seigneur ? » s'étonna Aglaé.  
     Poséidon lui sourit simplement en reculant légèrement.  
« Hum, pas sous cette forme par contre… Pas pratique pour le combat… » dit-il d'un air songeur.

     Aglaé frémit. Une vieille douleur l'envahit, les blessures de ses seins jamais cicatrisées la brûlèrent, et elle se souvint brutalement de quelque chose. La princesse devenue prince. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Poséidon avait accordé ce vœu, mais il l'avait accordé. Perséphone avait fait semblant de ne jamais comprendre son malaise, mais peut-être ce dieu, déjà confronté à un tel mal-être, serait plus compréhensif ?  
     Se penchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son corps à demi-aviaire, Aglaé implora :  
« Mon seigneur, si vous avez besoin de moi, je vous offre mes services avec plaisir. Vos ennemis seront les miens. La sorcellerie de ma musique sera la vôtre. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, je vous en supplie.  
— Et quoi donc mon oiseau sauvage ? demanda Poséidon d'une voix douce.  
— Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi choisir la forme que je veux puisque celle-ci ne vous convient pas. »  
     Un silence suivit. Aglaé n'osait pas se redresser, mais que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré ? Poséidon ne bougeait pas, et la Sirène supposa qu'il réfléchissait à sa proposition.  
« Et que voudrais-tu comme forme alors ? finit par dire le dieu.  
— Celle d'un homme. Quelle que soit son apparence, mais un homme. »  
     Un rire vint caresser la tête penchée d'Aglaé.  
« Ce n'est que cela ? C'est simple alors, et je n'y vois aucune objection. »  
     Il se rapprocha d'Aglaé et la redressa.  
« Ferme les yeux. Les gens n'aiment pas observer leur propre métamorphose. »

     Une émotion trouble traversa la Sirène. Déméter ne lui avait jamais proposé cela avant de lancer son sort. En souriant, Aglaé approuva :  
« Bien mon seigneur. »  
     La Sirène sentit des lèvres douces effleurer les siennes et la marée monta dans son corps. Une sensation douce semblait caresser sa peau, massait tendrement sa chair. C'était même proche d'un plaisir oublié, enivrant alors que sa chair lui paraissait trembler faiblement. Poséidon posa ses mains sur la taille de la Sirène, l'empêchant de tomber alors que des plumes glissaient le long de jambes retrouvées, et que son bassin s'allongeait d'un membre nouveau. La Sirène soupira, le cœur sursautant au son de sa voix devenue grave.  
« Tu peux regarder maintenant » chuchota à son oreille le dieu.  
     Fasciné, l’ancienne Sirène releva les cils et passa les mains sur son torse devenu plat. Une ligne fine de poils blonds descendait vers le pubis pâle, et des muscles fins se tendaient sous sa peau rose. Le musicien regarda Poséidon, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.  
« Tu as toujours ton beau visage, sourit Poséidon, il a simplement peut-être des joues plus creuses… »  
     Il traça le contour du menton de l'homme, redescendant négligemment vers les épaules.  
« Je te nomme Sirène. Simplement Sirène. »  
     Le dieu fixait pensivement son doigt sur le bras du musicien. Se souvenant brutalement des coutumes de Perséphone, Sirène murmura :  
« Si vous voulez… disposer de moi, je vous ai juré fidélité… »  
     Poséidon posa ses yeux sur le musicien, étonné.  
« Dame Perséphone voulait…, chuchota Sirène. Enfin… elle disposait de ses servantes comme elle le voulait… »  
     Le dieu retira sa main et observa l'homme bredouillant devant lui.  
« Je vois… » finit-il par dire.  
     Il retira sa cape et la tendit à Sirène :  
« Pour te couvrir en attendant de te trouver de vrais vêtements. »  
     Hésitant, le musicien s'enroula dedans. Il était gêné, un dieu n'avait pas à offrir un de ses habits.  
« Pour ta… proposition, continua Poséidon, je la décline. Non que tu ne sois pas beau, bien au contraire. Non qu'en d'autres circonstances je ne pourrais pas accepter » sourit-il.  
     Sirène agrandit les yeux, pas habitué à ce discours.  
« Mais je ne cherche pas ta compagnie pour cela. C'est des sorts de ta flûte dont j'ai besoin, et je t'apprendrai à les perfectionner, poursuivait le dieu. Enfin, si tu avais vraiment voulu ce que tu m'as suggéré, et non si tu en avais parlé comme d'un… devoir obligé, je me serais peut-être laissé tenter. Mais, comme ceci… non. Je ne veux pas d'un partenaire non consentant » finit Poséidon.  
     Sirène tremblait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur ce dieu. Ce n'était pas le comportement de Perséphone. Tout était à réapprendre.  
     Souriant, Poséidon reprit :  
« Allez, viens mon bel oiseau sauvage, le coeur du Sanctuaire est près, il est temps de rentrer chez toi. »  
     Il marcha pour montrer la route, et Sirène le suivit en se blottissant dans la cape douce. Sa poitrine s'était mise à le serrer étrangement.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

     Le Dragon des Mers semblait avoir le statut de leader parmi les trois généraux qui avaient déjà juré fidélité à Poséidon. Ils se fiaient déjà à son avis sur l'itinéraire à choisir pour les batailles, et Poséidon lui-même écoutait attentivement ses recommandations. Sirène se demanda douloureusement si le Marina avait été un vrai cheval, qui aurait été transformé en récompense d’un service rendu. Bizarrement, l'idée que son dieu puisse offrir ce cadeau à d'autres que lui le troublait. Mais le Dragon des Mers ne dit rien de ses origines, et Sirène porta son attention sur Chrysaor. Celui-ci était bavard au contraire du précédent, et aimait raconter sa vie à qui voulait l'entendre.  
« Ma mère était Méduse, une femme magnifique, tu sais ! » fanfaronna-t-il.  
     Sirène réprima un soupir. Tous les enfants pensent que leur mère est belle.  
« Si belle, que le seigneur Poséidon lui-même fut séduit !» continua à se gargariser Chrysaor.  
     Sirène haussa un sourcil, agacé sans savoir pourquoi.  
« Pour l'attirer, elle se transforma en oiseau, et il la suivit. On raconte qu'ils s'unirent dans un temple d'Athéna elle-même…  
— N'était-ce pas de la provocation ? » demanda le musicien.  
     Chrysaor rit.  
« Bien sûr que ça en était ! Zeus régnait encore sur la terre, mais déléguait de plus en plus la tâche à Athéna, et elle s'y montrait déjà mauvaise…, expliqua-t-il.  
— Et donc, tu serais le propre fils de notre seigneur ? s'enquit Sirène.  
— Certains disent que oui… Mais… je n'en crois pas un mot ! rit Chrysaor. Ma mère était une sorcière. Athéna la transforma en monstre, et ma mère maudit son propre sang. A sa mort, deux êtres naquirent, Pégase et moi, poursuivit Chrysaor. Je ne pense pas être vraiment le "frère" de Pégase. Je ne pense pas que Poséidon me parlerait ainsi s'il pensait que j'étais son fils.  
— Et comment te parle-t-il ? demanda Sirène.  
— Comme à toi. Comme au Dragon des Mers. Comme à tous ses généraux. Avec respect et sympathie, mais sans distinction particulière. Il m'a donné cette place probablement en souvenir de ma mère, c'est tout… »  
     Le Marina sourit et regarda Sirène :  
« Allez, viens, je n'ai même pas terminé de t'expliquer les bases… »  
 

     Poséidon lui avait ordonné de s’entraîner à maîtriser son cosmos, et Sirène y prenait un plaisir inattendu. Il avait toujours été un peu magicien, maniant les gens du bout de sa flûte, mais il n'avait jamais songé à vraiment développer le potentiel de ce pouvoir. Il s'était attardé sur la forme et les techniques, négligeant la force brute, et réalisait maintenant son erreur. S'il avait mis plus de puissance dans sa mélodie, jamais le joueur de lyre ne serait passé sans encombres, instrument renforcé par un dieu ou non. Sirène devait donc apprendre à développer ce cosmos… Il le pensait réservé aux dieux, mais il apprit que toute forme de vie le possédait, et qu'il appartenait juste à chacun de le faire grandir ou non. Chrysaor était là depuis plus longtemps que lui, et Poséidon l'avait chargé de lui enseigner les rudiments. Le soir-même, Sirène les avait assimilé, à la surprise de l'autre Marina, qui choisit d'en rire :  
« Notre seigneur a bien choisi visiblement.  
— Je choisis toujours bien » répondit le ton doux de Poséidon.  
     Les deux Marinas s'inclinèrent instantanément et le dieu glissa devant eux.  
« Il va falloir que je vous trouve des sujets d'entraînements plus sérieux dès demain, je vois… »  
     Il réfléchit un instant.  
« J'ai ces deux hommes qui m'ont naïvement lancé un défi… Ce sont de puissants guerriers, avec même des bribes de cosmos en eux… Si je vous mets face à eux, triompherez-vous ? » interrogea-t-il de sa voix limpide.  
     Les généraux acquiescèrent et Poséidon sourit.  
« Chrysaor, peux-tu amener Dragon des Mers et Cheval de Mer ? J'aimerais leur parler à eux aussi. »  
     Le Marina salua en partant un peu plus loin.  
« Alors mon oiseau sauvage, trouves-tu tes marques ? demanda le dieu à Sirène.  
— Oui mon seigneur… Chacun possède une force comme j'en ai rarement vue ailleurs.  
— Les hommes sont ignorants de leur propre pouvoir, utilisons ce point à notre profit, chuchota Poséidon.  
— Combien de généraux pensez-vous réunir ? » s'intéressa Sirène.  
     Le dieu soupira.  
« Je ne sais pas… Chacun de vous a des capacités propres à sa nature. Chacune à son avantage. Je ne me fixe pas un nombre, mais de tels êtres sont rares… »  
     Chrysaor revenait avec les deux Marinas appelés, et Poséidon s'interrompit.  
« Ah, mon premier général…, dit-il au Dragon des Mers. Dès demain, je te demande d'aller voir mon forgeron afin qu'il prenne tes mesures. »  
     Le Marina interpellé le regarda, étonné.  
« Bien sûr, pour chacun d'entre vous, je fais façonner une armure conçue sur vos pouvoirs. J'attends juste que votre cosmos soit assez développé pour que l'orichalque lui soit adapté, et l'amplifie davantage. Si je les faisais forger trop tôt, rajouta-t-il en souriant aux trois autres généraux, elles auraient moins de puissance… Mais Dragon des Mers est là depuis plus longtemps et a développé un cosmos sûr… »  
     L'intéressé s'inclina, empli de reconnaissance, et le dieu plissa les yeux d'approbation.  
« Bien…, chuchota-t-il, sa puissance se déversant sur eux en caresse douce. Assez pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer. »  
     Il repartit, le pas si léger qu'on ne le voyait pas marcher sur le sable fin. Chrysaor posa la main sur l'épaule de Sirène.  
« Tu sauras retrouver tes appartements, hein ? »  
     Sirène marmonna une approbation agacée et Chrysaor rit.  
 

     Les généraux logeaient dans un bâtiment proche du temple de Poséidon. Au milieu de la bulle du Sanctuaire marin, une lumière étrange s'infiltrait parmi les ouvertures du toit, offrant une vue sur le faux ciel de la voûte miroitante. Des cascades longeaient certains murs, bruissant doucement dans le coeur relaxé des occupants.  
     Sirène s'installa sur son lit blanc, les yeux levés sur la mer au-dessus de lui. Des émotions étranges avaient recommencé à la traverser depuis que sa malédiction avait été levée, et il n'était plus habitué. Las, il s'allongea.  
     Il eut du mal à s'endormir. Des images des autres nymphes non transformées le hantaient, et il se sentait coupable d’être encore vivant alors qu’elles ne l’étaient plus. Puis la fatigue l’envahit enfin de sommeil.  
     Sous ses paupières baissées, Sirène voyait un oiseau aguichant, avec de longues ailes dorées sous le soleil, captivant le dieu blond qui l'observait. Ce dernier le suivait jusque dans un temple et l'oiseau se transformait en belle femme brune, la peau sombre luisant sous ses cheveux blancs. Le dieu se penchait sur elle et la terre tremblait. Soudain le ciel s'assombrit, et Sirène se retrouva dans la prairie qu'il avait hantée des siècles durant, alors que des plumes repoussaient sur son corps écorché. Il hurla, cri silencieux dans sa chambre, mais qui déchira son cosmos grandissant. Une énergie douce l'enveloppa alors, caressante au rythme des vagues, et Sirène s'y apaisa. En un soupir de remerciement inaudible, le Marina s'endormit enfin.  
 

     Le combat du lendemain fut trop simple, et Poséidon leur chercha d'autres adversaires. Les fonds marins furent aussi leurs partenaires d'entraînement, alors qu'ils apprenaient à marcher en dehors de la bulle du Sanctuaire, découvrant comment y respirer quand même et lançant leur cosmos contre la pression écrasante de l'eau. Jour après jour, Sirène épuisait son corps léger mais renforçait la puissance de son énergie. Désormais, quand il portait sa flûte à ses lèvres, un cosmos démultiplié s'engouffrait dans la mélodie, la rendant plus redoutable que jamais. Le musicien se sentait fier.  
« Hum, je suis presque tenté de faire forger ton armure, sourit Poséidon devant les progrès de son général.  
— Je vais continuer à m'entraîner mon seigneur, s'enthousiasma Sirène.  
— Ce n'est pas ça… »  
     Le Marina posa le ciel clair de ses yeux sur le dieu, intrigué.  
« Je pense vraiment qu'en cosmos et en technique, tu es à un niveau très élevé, expliqua Poséidon. Mais… sais-tu encore jouer des airs non mortels ? sourit-il. Sais-tu encore simplement souffler une mélodie pour le plaisir de l'art pur, retenant ton pouvoir ?  
— Mon seigneur…»  
     Poséidon soupira avant de rire. Il posa une main pâle sur l'épaule de Sirène.  
« Je sais… En parallèle à ton entraînement, viens jouer pour moi le soir, ordonna-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un dieu, tu ne pourras me faire aucun mal, rajouta-t-il en sentant sous sa paume le frémissement qui avait traversé Sirène. Quand tu pourras me jouer une mélodie sans y verser une once de ton cosmos, alors je ferai façonner ton armure. »  
     Se détachant en caresse douce, Poséidon repartit dans son temple. Sirène gardait les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche s'était entrouverte de surprise.  
« Oh, une invitation à aller dans les appartements-même de notre seigneur, j'en serais presque jaloux ! » gloussa Chrysaor.  
     Sirène se tourna vers son compagnon sombre.  
« Ce n'est pas une invitation à boire de l'ambroisie, c'est un entraînement, protesta-t-il.  
— Un entraînement où il s'allongera en t'écoutant jouer. Rien à voir avec les fois où nous sommes rentrés ensanglantés après un combat » continua à taquiner Chrysaor.  
     Sirène grommela quelque chose d'inaudible.  
« Hum, une Sirène, oiseau magique, jouant pour Poséidon… Le tableau est beau à imaginer…  
— Tu veux t'improviser peintre ? ironisa Sirène.  
— Ah, si j'avais ce talent, j'aurais peint depuis longtemps ma mère guidant Poséidon vers le temple d'Athéna… » soupira Chrysaor.  
     Il regarda la voûte marine et gloussa.  
« J'y songe… Je crois qu'on peut dire définitivement que notre seigneur aime bien les oiseaux ! » rit Chrysaor.  
     Sirène blanchit.  
« Je plaisante ! » taquina Chrysaor.

     Sirène réalisa brusquement que la boutade lui plaisait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

     Les doigts fins couraient sur les deux tubes en bois, dessinant la musique qui en sortait, retenant son pouvoir. L'exercice s'était révélé plus difficile que Sirène ne l'avait imaginé. Poséidon avait raison, le Marina s'étant tant entraîné à épandre son pouvoir dans la mélodie, qu'il lui était devenu ardu de _ne pas_ le déverser. Inspirant tout en continuant à souffler, Sirène posa un regard vague sur Poséidon. Le dieu s'était allongé sur un sofa, buvant à petites gorgées un liquide doré. Les sorts qui sortaient par mégarde de l'air de Sirène ne l'affectaient pas. Le musicien avait le souvenir d'avoir malencontreusement joué trop près du dernier général, le Kraken, et ce dernier avait été pétrifié par le son. Sirène avait bien sûr cessé de jouer immédiatement, mais Kraken se méfiait de lui désormais.  
     On disait que l'aulos avait été inventé par Athéna, mais qu'elle avait rejeté la flûte en voyant que ses joues se gonflaient quand elle jouait, elle avait refusé de voir son visage ainsi déformé. Était-ce pour cela que Poséidon gardait les yeux baissés tandis que Sirène jouait ? Le Marina était troublé par le mélange de pensées absurdes qui le traversaient.  
« Reste concentré » reprocha Poséidon d'une voix douce.  
     Bien sûr, la chose était simple à dire, mais Sirène trouvait cette pratique plus dure que quand il développait son cosmos.  
« Laisse ta puissance couler en toi, laisse-la te nourrir, que ton âme la boive ! Tu verras, ton propre cosmos te permettra de te détacher de tes pensées légères, et t'aidera à te replier sur ta mélodie. »  
     Le musicien tenta de suivre les consignes. L'énergie remontait en lui, mais au lieu de la tendre vers sa flûte, il l'orienta vers les points vitaux de son corps, les laissant se gonfler du cosmos. De nouveaux circuits apparurent, et Sirène se sentit très calme l'espace d'une seconde, maîtrisant absolument la direction de son pouvoir. Mais il faillit aussi vite et relâcha sa concentration.  
« Bien, tu as compris la technique…, le rassura Poséidon en levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Maintenant, il faut encore de l'entraînement… Je te l'ai dit que ce ne serait pas si facile » sourit-il.  
     Sirène recommença à se recueillir.

« Détruis-moi cette ville » ordonna Poséidon au Dragon des Mers.  
     Une cité portuaire avait rompu son marché avec Poséidon, et avait coulé dans la mer les débris de ciment qui provenaient de la ville en expansion. Seul un commerçant avait protesté mais personne ne l'avait écouté. Le dieu était en colère. Il semblait toujours calme, et sa voix était toujours limpide, mais ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis d'une tempête basse et la douceur de ses paroles étaient devenue mielleuse.  
« Tue-les tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards. Sois sans pitié. Je ne veux que Noé, le commerçant respectueux, et sa famille en survivants. Ils porteront la terreur de ma fureur aux autres. »  
     Le Dragon des Mers s'inclina en partant.  
« Les hommes sont corrompus… Ils étaient purs, mais ont cédé à leurs tentations les plus viles, expliqua Poséidon aux généraux restants. Ils s'entretuent dans des guerres massives, volent, détruisent leur environnement alors qu'ils en sont dépendants… Comment Athéna peut fermer les yeux sur tout cela ? Pourquoi ne fait-elle rien ? se lamenta le dieu. Ne devaient-ils pas s'entraider ? Améliorer sans l’abîmer le lieu où ils vivent ? »  
     Poséidon leva les yeux sur ses généraux.  
« Je vais tenter de lui parler une dernière fois, soupira-t-il. Une dernière. Si elle refuse d'agir, menaça-t-il, alors je détruirais cette espèce. Je ne garderai que quelques élus au coeur pur, et je reconstruirai ce monde qu'elle n'aura pas su protéger. »  
     Il sourit aux Marinas.  
« Et vous serez mon fer de lance. »  
     Les généraux eurent le coeur pincé sous le sourire ensoleillé et s'inclinèrent, sincères dans leur acceptation de la tâche à venir.  
     Poséidon avait une face cruelle, mais c'était celle d'un dieu déçu de la déchéance d'une création divine, se disait Sirène, et les idéaux d'entraide et de pureté de son seigneur lui semblaient justes.  
« Sirène, l'heure de ta symphonie est venue » chuchota Poséidon, soudain adouci.  
     Le musicien trembla en tentant de contrôler son cosmos.

     Rester trop longtemps si près de Poséidon lui était fatal, se disait Sirène le soir venu. Éreinté, il s'endormait d'un sommeil lourd, oubliant tout. Puis au milieu de la nuit, il se mettait soudain à rêver, toujours de la même scène.  
     Le dieu souriait à son général et ce dernier s'envolait. Poséidon le suivait et le musicien cabotinait en le guidant. Il attirait le dieu dans un temple, et les longs cheveux d'or de Poséidon brillaient dans l'ouverture du bâtiment, illuminant les pierres blanches. Sirène osait avancer vers le dieu, qui l’accueillait alors d'un sourire. Alors que les vêtements clairs de Poséidon glissaient le long de son corps, le musicien se haussait pour boire un baiser, et sa poitrine explosait sous la douceur du contact.  
     Sirène se réveillait alors, honteux, avant d'aller se rincer sous la cascade privée de sa chambre.

     Plusieurs jours avaient passés, mais Sirène ne parvenait toujours pas à complètement vider ses mélodies de tout sort. Assis en face de lui, Poséidon levait un sourcil contrarié, et le Marina était terrifié à l'idée de lui déplaire. Il tenta de se contrôler, mais sa poitrine s'était mise à lui faire mal. Le dieu avait fermé les yeux, jaugeant sans doute comment son général orientait son pouvoir. Il voulait d'un monde pur, où les gens ne penseraient qu’à s'entraider, où ils chanteraient et dansaient. Sirène devait maîtriser une musique qui ne blesserait pas. Il voulait participer au nouvel univers créé par Poséidon. Il voulait plaire au dieu, lui montrer tout ce que son affection avait éveillé. Il voulait… Le sentiment étrange brouilla ses pensées, détruisit sa concentration.  
« Sirène. »  
     Le Marina se figea, inquiet à la prise de parole soudaine de Poséidon.  
« Approche » ordonna le dieu.  
     Sirène obéit, la poitrine serrée. Il arriva devant Poséidon et se figea. Le dieu leva son regard marin sur lui, l'inondant de vagues qui troublaient encore plus l'énergie du musicien.  
« Assis-toi à côté de moi… »  
     Sirène hésita un instant avant d'accepter la proposition. Poséidon soupira.  
« Pour parvenir à ce contrôle, tu dois libérer ton esprit des choses qui le tourmentent…  
— Je… » hésita Sirène.  
     Les yeux d'océan si proches envahissaient les réflexes de son corps, éveillaient des choses que Sirène ne pensait jamais ressentir.  
« Je suppose que j'aimerais savoir si dame Perséphone va bien… » finit-il par dire.  
     C'était une vraie inquiétude, même si ce n'était pas celle-ci qui le perturbait actuellement.  
« Oui, je peux comprendre… » murmura Poséidon.  
     Il sourit à Sirène.  
« Je ferai en sorte que tu la revoies alors, tu sauras. »  
     Sirène sursauta.  
« Mon Seigneur…  
— Et maintenant, vas-tu enfin oser dire ce qui te perturbe vraiment ? »  
     Le regard était rieur.  
      _Il savait._  
     Sirène frémit.  
« Je… L'angoisse de la bataille, sans doute… mentit-il.  
— Sois honnête… susurra Poséidon. Je ne me fâcherai pas, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Alors, dis-moi… »  
     Sirène écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié.  
« Ou plutôt, _montre_ -moi », suçota le dieu.  
     Il avait des lèvres parfaitement ourlées, d'un rose doux sur sa peau fine, observa Sirène. Poséidon jouait-il à un de ces jeux sadiques ? craignit un instant le musicien. Mais si Poséidon pouvait être cruel, il ne l'avait jamais été envers lui…

     Le dieu avança sa main fine et la posa sur celle du Marina. Sirène tenta de s'enhardir. Ce ne devait pas être difficile, il l'avait déjà fait avec Perséphone, voyons… Mais la déesse n’avait jamais éveillé en lui un trouble semblable… Sirène déglutit. Tremblant, il se pencha pour hausser son visage vers celui de Poséidon. Les yeux bleus l'entraînaient vers la fosse de leurs fonds et il se laissa couler, posa sa bouche frémissante sur celle du dieu. Ses lèvres glissèrent doucement en caresse légère comme une plume, n'osant trop tenter, déjà balbutiante d'oser ce simple geste. Sirène vacilla quand Poséidon ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer une langue souple qui plongea sur la sienne. Ses pensées disparurent, englouties dans la sensation pure et chaude entre ses joues. La mer le submergea, piqua ses papilles de son sel, répandit son odeur saumâtre dans ses poumons. Sirène se laissa sombrer.  
« Bien, maintenant tu pourras mieux te concentrer » chuchota Poséidon.  
     Il devait plaisanter, comment se recentrer après… ceci ? Mais Sirène obéit et recommença à jouer. Le trouble dans sa poitrine n'avait pas disparu, mais s'était raccordé étrangement à son cosmos, et le Marina parvint à s'alimenter de sa propre énergie, se nourrissant de la saveur délicieuse qu'elle faisait vibrer en lui.  
« Voilà… » sourit Poséidon.  
     Sirène regarda le dieu, surpris de sa propre performance.  
« Nous allons donc maintenant pouvoir te faire lancer tes sorts en journée et les contenir le soir, susurra Poséidon. Quel beau programme ! »  
     La plénitude avait envahi le musicien, elle avait le goût des lèvres de Poséidon et chantait dans les fils de son cosmos. Sirène ferma les yeux de béatitude.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

     Poséidon avait décidé de s'entretenir avec Athéna une dernière fois. Chaque général se vit confier une tâche. Dragon des Mers devait mettre le commerçant épargné à l'abri. Chrysaor et le Cheval des Mers était envoyés au-delà des colonnes d'Hercule, dans une mission sur laquelle ils ne dirent pas un mot. Lymnades devait sonder le coeur de quelques fidèles d'Athéna. Scylla et Kraken étaient chargés de l'organisation des troupes au cas où il y aurait déclaration de guerre.  
     Sirène fut quant à lui chargé d'accompagner Poséidon, en tant que garde privé. Il le suivit dans une montagne inconnue, et l'attendit alors que le dieu partait parler en privé avec Athéna. D'autres dieux étaient là, chuchotant et ragotant sur l'inimitié grandissante entre Athéna et Poséidon. Certains devinaient même la guerre à venir. Sirène les regardait calmement, attendant tranquillement, sa flûte à la main.  
     Soudain, il frémit en reconnaissant la forme opulente et blonde. Déméter était venue, mais ses yeux semblaient plus creux que dans les souvenirs de Sirène. La déesse s'était penchée vers une femme mince et remuante. Sa silhouette était mince et voilée de noir. Une main gantée repoussa légèrement Déméter alors que la femme ricanait.  
« Allons Mère, cesse de me traiter en gamine. »  
     Sirène se figea. Tentant de garder le visage impassible, il déglutit. Il était là en tant que garde de Poséidon, rien ne devait le détourner de sa tâche. Un rire presque dément le poussa à reposer le regard sur les deux déesses. Perséphone avait soulevé sa voilette, et ses yeux durs dardaient Déméter. Ils semblaient plus sombres, mais c'était sans doute la pupille qui avait grossi dans l'iris. Les longs cheveux cuivrés avaient été ramassés en chignon sage, caché sous de la dentelle fine.  
« Ma pauvre enfant, je vais te soigner de ce mal qui te ronge, je te le promets… murmura Déméter d'une voix étranglée.  
— Quel mal ? C'est seulement mon destin. »  
     Le regard noir de Perséphone se posa soudain sur Sirène et la déesse ouvrit la bouche.  
« Par tous les dieux… »  
     Elle délaissa sa mère et se rapprocha du Marina.  
« Perséphone ! protesta Déméter. Laisse le garde privé de Poséidon tranquille, il n'est pas même digne que tu lui parles.  
— Oh Mère… susurra Perséphone. Ne la reconnais-tu pas ? Tu m'avais toi-même confiée à ses soins… »  
     La déesse rousse s'arrêta devant Sirène, un sourire fou sur les lèvres.  
« Garde privée de Poséidon ? Si tu le défends comme tu m'as protégée, il ferait mieux de te jeter à une de ses créatures marines de suite, railla-t-elle.  
— Dame Perséphone… chuchota le musicien.  
— N'insultez pas mes généraux, ma dame » articula soudain Poséidon.  
     Le dieu venait de sortir à l’instant de la salle privée où il s'était entretenu avec Athéna. En voyant l'escarmouche, il avait rejoint Sirène, et regardait la déesse en noir. Cette dernière rit.  
« Oh, tu t'es trouvé un plus puissant protecteur Aglaé. Je suppose que tu le divertis mieux et plus gracieusement que moi, vu l'empressement qu'il a à venir à ton secours.  
— Perséphone ! » protesta Déméter.  
     Elle courut vers sa fille et saisit son bras fin.  
« Excusez ma fille, mon Seigneur, demanda-t-elle à Poséidon. Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis qu'elle a avalé ce fruit des Enfers.  
— Ah, le fruit, le fruit ! » s'exclama Perséphone.  
     Elle eut un fou rire.  
« Crois-tu vraiment que le fruit est la cause de tout ? Il m'oblige à revenir dans ce lieu horrible certes. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui porte les mains sur moi, pas lui qui m'étouffe de son corps quand je proteste, pas lui qui a détruit mon esprit morceau par morceau en m'imposant ses étreintes. Le fruit m'oblige seulement à revenir vers celui qui m'impose cela. »  
     Sirène la regarda avec horreur. Perséphone avait dû souffrir atrocement. Il allait tendre une main de réconfort quand soudain une pensée le glaça. Elle avait fait de même avec lui. Les doigts du Marina retombèrent et son regard se durcit.  
« Aglaé ma chérie, tu devrais revenir avec moi » s'exclama Perséphone.  
     Elle posa un avant-bras sur l'épaule de Sirène.  
« Molpê et Thelxiopê sont aux Enfers avec moi tu sais, chuchota-t-elle, elles ont retrouvé leur place de compagnes, elles ont uniquement quelque peu oublié qui elles sont… Elles chantent et jouent comme des automates pour distraire mon _époux_ avant qu'il ne s'amuse. Oh viens… »  
     Elle glissa la main le long du torse de Sirène, et s'arrêta soudain, ne trouvant plus les anciennes rondeurs.  
« Qu'est-ce… Qu'as-tu fait ? »  
     Sirène saisit le poignet de Perséphone et ôta les doigts crispés de sa poitrine.  
« Rien qui ne vous intéresse ma dame, répondit-il.  
— J'aurais dû noter la voix… »  
     Elle recula et jeta un oeil sombre sur Poséidon.  
« Vous lui avez autorisé ce que je savais qu'elle voulait depuis des siècles et lui refusais…, s'étrangla-t-elle. Je comprends pourquoi elle vous suit mais je sais aussi, rajouta-t-elle, que vous ne trouverez pas un allié en mon époux… Ma position a au moins cet avantage…  
— Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de son soutien », sourit Poséidon.  
     Déméter se pencha sur sa fille.  
« Perséphone, cela suffit… Pardonnez-la encore » s’excusa-t-elle auprès de Poséidon.  
     La déesse des Enfers rit.  
« Rentrons Mère, j'ai encore quelques mois à passer en ta compagnie, profitons-en…, susurra-t-elle. C’est ça que tu veux m’entendre dire, hein ? »  
     Déméter entraîna sa fille plus loin. 

     Sirène repartit en silence avec Poséidon. Arrivés dans le Sanctuaire marin, il osa parler :  
« C'est pour cela que vous m'avez choisi pour vous accompagner. Vous vouliez que je voie ça ? »  
     Poséidon jeta un regard en arrière sur son Marina.  
« Je ne veux pas t’en parler pour le moment. »  
     Sirène soupira, retenant un cri.  
« Je vous demande de m'excuser si je vous ai causé du tort, mon seigneur…  
— Du tort ? Comment cela ? s'étonna le dieu.  
— Dame Perséphone vous a menacé de demander à son époux de ne pas vous soutenir. »  
     Poséidon rit.  
« Je n'ai jamais été en très bons termes avec Hadès, ce qu'elle peut dire n'y changera pas grand chose. »  
     Sirène se força à sourire.  
« Et que vous a dit Athéna ? » demanda-t-il.  
     Les fossettes du dieu se creusèrent.  
«Cela, tu le sauras en temps venu, mon oiseau sauvage, répondit-il. Quand tous tes compagnons seront rentrés.  
— Bien mon seigneur.  
— Rentrons ! » ordonna Poséidon. 

     Les généraux finirent par revenir et firent leurs rapports à Poséidon. Assis, il les écouta patiemment, posa quelques questions. Chrysaor et le Cheval des Mers avaient supervisé la construction d'un Sanctuaire encore plus grand que celui où ils étaient actuellement. Poséidon le nommait Atlantis, et les généraux se montraient enthousiastes sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Puis le dieu ordonna la forge des armures de Sirène et Kraken. Il ne leur dit toujours rien sur son entrevue avec Athéna, mais continuait visiblement à préparer un affrontement. Les Marinas en parlèrent entre eux le soir, à la fin de leur entraînement. Ils étaient tous certains de la victoire, surtout dès le moment où Lymnades leur confia la faiblesse du coeur des partisans d'Athéna. Ils rirent sur leur victoire future puis ils se séparèrent pour la nuit.  
     Sirène continuait ses concerts privés auprès de Poséidon, et n'avait plus de problèmes à gérer son cosmos.  
« Aglaé ? demanda d'un coup le dieu à la fin d'une mélodie.  
— Sirène, riposta le Marina. Ne me donnez pas le nom d'une morte. »  
     Poséidon sourit.  
« Tu m’as posé une question plus tôt, et je vais y répondre. Oui, je voulais que tu voies Perséphone... Que tu voies à quel point vous avez évolué différemment, à quel point vous n'avez plus rien en commun. Si vous avez eu quelque chose en commun pour commencer… » rajouta-t-il.  
     Sirène se pencha sur le dieu pour fondre sur ses lèvres.  
« Non, nous n'avons jamais rien eu en commun » chuchota-t-il avant de plonger dans un baiser chaud.  
     Ses pensées blessées se consolèrent dans la bouche de Poséidon.

     Chaque général finit par avoir sa Scale. Le dieu se décida alors à enfin leur parler de ses plans.  
« J'ai pris ma décision…, annonça-t-il de sa voix douce. Athéna s'est montrée une mauvaise gérante, et l'humanité est corrompue. Elle refuse de l'admettre et refuse de prendre des mesures pour améliorer les choses. C'est encore une enfant… »  
     Poséidon soupira.  
« Je regrette d'en arriver là, mais les mauvaises pousses sont plus nombreuses que les bonnes. Les mauvaises empêchent les bonnes de respirer. Il n'y a qu'une solution face à cela: éliminer les mauvaises herbes. »  
     Il étrécit les yeux.  
« Je vais lancer un déluge qui les tuera tous. Tous. Seuls les dieux sauront y échapper. Je choisirai aussi un humain au coeur pur, et le chargerai de sauver les autres espèces animales qui n'ont pas tenté de polluer le sol-même où elles vivent. Mais les autres, cette gangrène, je les tuerai tous. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. »  
     Le ton était devenu dur malgré la voix suave, et les généraux frémirent.  
« Je vais vous envoyer en messagers de la tempête. Les hommes trembleront devant vous, ils n'ont jamais vu de pouvoirs comme les vôtres et écriront de nouvelles légendes avant de succomber. Vous leur direz pourquoi ils meurent, pourquoi ils ont été condamnés. »  
     Poséidon ferma les yeux.  
« Qu'au moins ils apprennent si jamais ils refoulent ce sol dans une autre vie. »  
     Sirène entrouvrit la bouche. Une autre vie ? Que voulait-il dire ? Seul Hadès les attendaient après la mort, non ?  
« Dès demain, vous partirez » ordonna Poséidon.  
     Les généraux saluèrent, obéissants.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre réservé aux plus de 18 ans. :)

**Chapitre 7**  

 

     L'eau montait en vagues violentes, frappant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Accompagnée d'une pluie battante et interminable, elle avait commencé par engloutir les ports, avait rongé le calcaire des pierres et avalé les plus faibles. Les gens avaient reculé sur les montagnes, mais les rivières débordaient aussi. Paniqués, ils cherchaient de plus en plus à atteindre les sommets, leurs vivres s'amenuisant. Des querelles avaient éclaté, et certains avaient été abandonnés délibérément près des flots montants. D'autres, découragés, avaient simplement attendu près de l'eau. Ils croyaient que le déluge les tuerait, mais ils avaient fini sous les crocs d'animaux sauvages paniqués. La mer avait recouvert ce qui restait de leur corps, nettoyant jusqu'à l'os.  
     Les gens continuèrent à monter, se souvenant soudain de prières oubliées au dieu des océans, mais s'il les écouta, il ne les agréa pas et la mer les faisait reculer chaque jour davantage. Les disputes s'intensifiaient et devenaient de plus en plus violentes. On n'oubliait plus les gens, on les battait jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne bougent plus, on les attachait aux arbres pour les offrir en sacrifice, ils hurlaient et on les égorgeait pour s'emparer de leurs vivres.  
« Lâches… » murmura soudain celui qui venait d'assister à un de ces meurtres.  
     Le groupe se retourna vers l'insolent, prêt à en finir avec lui aussi, avant de se pétrifier. Il était vêtu d'or, et les ailes de raie de son armure perçaient leur vision d'un rai de lumière inquiétant sous la pluie. Le visage fermé, il leva le bras droit et prononça un seul mot qui perça de glace le groupe entier.  
« Le seigneur Poséidon a raison, cette espèce est vraiment contaminée » murmura-t-il en partant traquer d'autres fuyards.  
     Les récits de ces guerriers se répandirent au sein de l'humanité. Ils leur avaient dit être des Marinas, et ce nom faisait désormais trembler. Ils avaient pris soin de laisser parfois quelques survivants qui, terrifiés, étaient partis raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu à d'autres. La rumeur enfla et atteignit la déesse Athéna. Elle avait bien reconnu le cosmos du dieu provoquant le déluge, mais les Marinas qui semaient l'apocalypse n'étaient pas prévus. Elle envoya les guerriers de l'humanité les affronter. 

     Ca, des soldats? songea Sirène. Ils étaient si faibles.  
     En voyant enfin apparaître des troupes armées, le musicien avait eu l'espoir de trouver des combats plus exaltants. Mais il avait été vite déçu. Ces hommes ne possédaient pas une bribe de cosmos, et battre une armée s'était révélé désespérément aisé. En quelques notes, ils avaient cessé de bouger, trois notes plus tard, leurs cœurs s'étaient arrêtés. Si facile…  
     Plus loin, les civils l’avaient regardé avancer, terrifiés. Sirène avait hésité un instant, incertain. Poséidon lui avait ordonné de tuer tout le monde, mais il n’avait parlé que des soldats. Il ignorait la présence d’autres humains. Le musicien soupira. L’eau les engloutirait de toutes manières. Il les laissa face à leur destin sans jouer une note sur eux.  
     En rentrant vers le nouveau Sanctuaire d'Atlantis, Sirène regardait l'avancée des eaux sous la tempête. La terre était recouverte presqu'à moitié, la mer purifiant le sol du passage humain. Les choses avançaient bien. Il se demanda vaguement ce que devenait Noé et sa famille, seules personnes que Poséidon avait protégées avec d'autres espèces animales. Se montreraient-ils dignes de cette confiance ? En soupirant, Sirène plongea dans l'océan pour retrouver Atlantis.

     Ce nouveau Sanctuaire était beaucoup plus grand que le précédent, plus sculpté, avec une architecture plus recherchée, et assez atypique. Il était bâti selon une stratégie défensive, avec neuf demi-cercles concentriques, le temple de Poséidon au centre. Le cosmos du dieu s'étendait derrière le diamètre donnant sur l'océan, le rendant plus impénétrable encore que l’étaient les murs arrières. La chose lui assurait un mur d'eau dans sa chambre, en plus de la cascade d'eau claire, mur qui lui donnait une vue directe sur les fonds marins, et Poséidon aimait s'asseoir en face, plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux bercés par les flots.  
« Mon seigneur… » s'annonça Sirène.  
     Poséidon lui sourit.  
« Quelles nouvelles, mon oiseau sauvage ?  
— Les soldats sont faibles… A moi-seul, j'ai pu battre une armée entière…, expliqua le général.  
— Je vous ai bien choisis… »  
     Il leva la tête pour observer son Marina.  
« Ôte ton armure, c'est l'heure de mon concert privé » ordonna-t-il.  
     Sirène laissa sa Scale se refermer en sculpture ailée, et commença à jouer. 

« Ah, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ta musique peut être envoûtante, même sans sort en elle… » félicita Poséidon en se redressant à la fin de la mélodie.  
     Sirène sourit en regardant le dieu s'avancer vers lui. Poséidon se pencha sur Sirène et laissa son Marina remonter sur sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement. La main de Sirène serrait l'étoffe du dieu alors que le musicien gémissait faiblement sous le baiser. Il avait vaguement conscience du frôlement doux de la cascade de cheveux qui l'entourait, de la fraîcheur du mur d'eau derrière lui. Depuis combien de temps ses concerts privés finissaient-ils ainsi, en baisers dans lesquels il se noyait ? Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, mais la douleur était sublime, se transformant en bonheur inondant sous la bouche de sa divinité.  
     Poséidon se détacha de Sirène et glissa sa main sur son torse.  
« Si tu le voulais, je pourrais jouer avec… » badina-t-il.  
     Il caressa le bras nu qui serrait l'aulos et bifurqua vers les hanches.  
« … ta flûte » rajouta Poséidon en souriant.  
     Il se pencha et chuchota dans l'oreille de Sirène :  
« Je t'apprendrais des mélodies que tu ignorais pouvoir chanter, je jouerais de ton corps et il en sortirait des sons exquis. Tes doigts navigueraient sur moi, pianoteraient au rythme de la musique que je créerais en toi. Et tes lèvres viendraient souffler l'air de tes refrains en moi, s'ouvriraient sur la mélopée que je t'inspirerais. Oui, nous pourrions créer une symphonie si tu le désirais, mon oiseau sauvage… »  
     Il recula, et regarda le visage troublé de Sirène, satisfait de lui.  
« Tu peux disposer » dit-il simplement.  
     Le Marina hésitant recula. Le dieu était retourné s'asseoir sur son lit, ne l'observant plus. Troublé, Sirène s'inclina avant de saluer. Poséidon ne lui répondit même pas. 

     Les appartements des généraux se trouvaient dans le même temple que Poséidon, à peine plus loin, un étage au dessus. Ils ouvraient aussi sur l'océan, et la lumière bleue artificielle tombait dans leurs chambres claires.  
     Dans son lit, Sirène ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Sans doute était-il inquiet de la bataille à venir, se dit-il. Oui, sans doute. Le goût des baisers de Poséidon était gravé sur ses lèvres, et enivrait son corps agité.  
     Je jouerais de ton corps et il en sortirait des sons exquis.  
     La voix du dieu résonnait encore en lui, vibrait au rythme de son coeur. Un désir fou l'inondait et il ne parvenait pas à l'assécher. Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Sirène se leva et s'habilla légèrement avant de courir vers la chambre de Poséidon.  
     Le dieu était alangui sur son lit, ses yeux mi-clos observaient le ballet des poissons derrière le mur d'eau. Il remarqua Sirène et un sourire avide émergea sur son visage. En un geste de la main, il l'enjoignit à approcher. Sirène avança doucement, son coeur battant dans ses tempes, engloutissant sa raison.  
« Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là » bredouilla-t-il en s'asseyant sur les draps.  
     Le dieu rit.  
« Moi je le sais… C'est… visible… » sourit-il en déshabillant rapidement son Marina.  
     Sirène rougit légèrement alors que les doigts de Poséidon révélaient son sexe dressé. Le dieu l'allongea à ses côtés, l'embrassant pour le rassurer.  
«Le veux-tu ?» demanda-t-il.  
     Sirène plongea dans les yeux océan qui le contemplaient. Ils étaient purs, asile pour son âme égarée. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quoi que ce soit de sa vie entière, Sirène réalisa enfin. Il était consentant au-delà des mots.  
« Oui… » parvint-il difficilement à gémir.  
     Les lèvres de Poséidon redescendirent sur les siennes alors que sa main ondula vers le membre en érection, le serrant soudain avant d'entamer un rapide va et vient. La sensation se déversa dans les nerfs de Sirène, dévastant ses dernières pensées cohérentes. En un râle rauque, il se tendit sous la marée de plaisir, acceptant de se noyer sous les flots de son désir.  
     Il entendit Poséidon rire, alors qu'il regagnait doucement la surface de sa conscience. Le dieu était toujours couché à ses côtés, léchant pensivement ses doigts fins. Comprenant brusquement ce qui s'était produit, Sirène s'assit vivement.  
« Je suis désolé… Vous n'avez pas, laissez-moi vous… »  
     Poséidon barra son torse de son bras et le rabattit sur le lit.  
« Quand tu seras de nouveau en état, je m'amuserai avec toi, n'en doute pas un instant… » susurra-t-il.  
     Ses yeux luisaient dans la lumière étrange de la pièce.  
« Mais pour le moment, contente-toi d'aller t'essuyer ou te rincer même » termina-t-il en indiquant le mur d'eau et la cascade.

     Sirène murmura un acquiescement et alla tremper son ventre dans l'océan proche. Il retourna ensuite s'allonger près du dieu, qui posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Fatigué, Sirène trouva enfin le sommeil.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre réservé aux plus de 18 ans ;)

**Chapitre 8**

 

     Sirène se réveilla seul dans le lit défait. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il trembla de son audace. Mais Poséidon l'avait accepté, non ? Le musicien se redressa, repoussant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. Ses yeux balayèrent machinalement la pièce et se figèrent soudain. Poséidon avait avancé dans le mur de l'océan, et marchait doucement sur le fond marin. Il ne portait aucun vêtement et ses longs cheveux d'or flottaient en algues fines autour de son corps nu. La vision emplit Sirène d'une émotion étrange qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, et son regard s'était noyé en direction du bras droit du dieu, légèrement levé.  
     Poséidon remarqua qu'il était admiré, et se retourna vers le Marina assis sur le lit. En lui souriant, il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, et Sirène alla franchir le mur d'eau. Sa technique pour transformer les flots en quelque chose de respirable s'automatisa, il ouvrit la bouche et veilla à rester sur le sol. Mais ses mouvements avaient ralenti, son allure s’était adoucie. Les mains de Poséidon étaient fraîches quand elles se posèrent sur les siennes, mais le coeur de Sirène était si chaud que cela lui fit du bien. Le dieu lui souriait toujours, et il baissa le visage sur le front du Marina. N'osant pas l'embrasser afin de le laisser respirer, il le frôla doucement de ses lèvres. Sirène frémit sous la berceuse des mèches blondes qui l'effleuraient sans le vouloir. Les doigts de Poséidon lâchèrent les phalanges du musicien et partirent caresser les bras avant de dériver sur le torse. Le dieu colla le Marina contre sa poitrine et descendit ses mains dans le dos nu. Sirène sursauta quand Poséidon cajola ses reins, et le dieu alla taquiner les fesses rondes. Le musicien s'accrocha aux épaules de Poséidon, tentant de garder le contrôle de sa respiration marine malgré la caresse. Le dieu s'en aperçut et cessa. Il s'empara du poignet de son Marina et le ramena dans la chambre voisine.  
     Sirène inspira en retrouvant l'air avant d'être inondé par la cascade d'eau sous laquelle Poséidon les avaient entraînés. Mais il pouvait respirer, et le dieu se pencha pour prendre le baiser qui était impossible plus tôt. Le contraste avec la pesanteur légère de l'océan clouait Sirène sous la bouche rose, mais, à nouveau, son cerveau ne parvenait  plus à raisonner correctement. Enivré par les lèvres goûtant le reste de sel sur sa langue, Sirène gémit. Poséidon rit.  
«  Je te l'ai dit, je compte bien… m'amuser avec toi, chuchota-t-il.  
— Hum… », parvint uniquement à souffler Sirène en se laissant glisser sur le drap du lit où ils venaient de s'allonger.  
     Poséidon coula une main entre les jambes du musicien, vérifiant rapidement la raideur du sexe dressé. Satisfait, il sourit et roula sur le dos, portant le corps mince de Sirène sur lui.  
« Sers-toi de ta bouche, c'est ton talent, non ? » badina-t-il.  
     Le Marina rougit mais se pencha pour embrasser le cou humide du dieu.  
« Plus bas » rit Poséidon.  
     Comprenant le souhait, Sirène descendit et ouvrit des lèvres hésitantes sur le membre blanc, absorbant la douceur de la muqueuse dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas prévu un tel velouté et le musicien le goûta le plus profondément possible. Resserrant ses lèvres en cercle ferme, il recula pour mieux retourner déguster la peau suave du sexe, enroulant sa langue autour du membre tandis qu'il redescendait.  
« Voilà… » soupira Poséidon.  
     Sirène creusa les joues en gobant la verge encore humide de la saveur de l'océan. Sa tête se promenait en va-et-vient gourmands, alors que le désir pur dans sa bouche l'enivrait. Le dieu gémit et ses doigts se figèrent dans les cheveux transparents du musicien. Ses hanches s'agitèrent machinalement alors qu'il maintenait les mèches claires, et Sirène sentit le sexe tremblant s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans sa gorge. Sa bouche touchait le pubis blond et les poils fins venaient lui chatouiller le nez. La sensation était presque douloureuse, mais le dieu recula avant qu'elle ne le devienne vraiment. Il se retira des lèvres consentantes et ouvertes, et un râle de protestation suivit. Sirène tenta  de retourner boire le sexe tentant, mais Poséidon ramena la bouche rose vers la sienne.  
« Je le savais que c'était ton talent… sourit le dieu.  
— Laissez-moi poursuivre… » supplia presque le musicien.  
     Poséidon rit.  
« Gourmand… La prochaine fois, peut-être, badina-t-il. Mais là, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. »  
     Il attrapa près du lit une bouteille.  
« Les légendes disent que c'est Athéna qui a créé l'olivier… Foutaises… » commenta-t-il en huilant sa main.  
     Il amena sa main entre les jambes de Sirène et enfonça ses doigts entre les fesses rondes.  
« Et maintenant mon oiseau sauvage, ne regarde plus que moi.  
— Je ne fais que vous regarder tout le temps, même quand vous n'êtes pas à côté de moi… » murmura Sirène.  
     Poséidon posa un baiser léger sur l'épaule ronde et plongea les phalanges dans le corps encore étroit de son Marina. Ce dernier gémit, se noyant dans la mer du bleu des yeux du dieu. Poséidon descendit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa alors qu'il s'installait entre les jambes du musicien. Se décollant de la bouche chaude, il ramena les cuisses de Sirène autour de ses hanches et s'ancra le bassin entrouvert.  
     La sensation était étrange pour le Marina. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une… plénitude pareille, mais le côté inhabituel était plutôt agréable. Il avait été conquis, mais l'envahisseur venait avec un banquet à partager. Il était occupé, mais le victorieux cherchait uniquement à apprendre sa culture. En un soupir rauque, Sirène s'accrocha aux bras durs de Poséidon. Il ne voulait pas se noyer seul et eut la prétention d'amener le dieu des océans au fond de ses flots, alors il noua ses jambes dans le dos de la divinité et se serra contre le corps ferme.  
     En vagues rapides, Poséidon se coulait entre les fesses de son Marina, l'inondait de son regard trouble. Au fond de lui, Sirène sentit le sexe tremblant du dieu frôler des parties inconnues, qui irradièrent ses nerfs de remous d’un plaisir sourd. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau pâle de Poséidon, la faisant rougir alors que son excitation montait.  
     Les longues mèches du dieu étaient encore humides et gouttaient sur les draps blancs. Sirène mordit le tissu épais. Poséidon n'avait pas complètement rincé ses cheveux et le goût de l'océan sala la langue avide du musicien. Le dieu accéléra et Sirène serra encore plus les dents pour étouffer un cri de désir. Une marée d’un plaisir nouveau le submergeait de plus en plus, et Sirène cherchait à y couler. Poséidon posa soudain sa main sur le sexe délaissé du musicien et ce dernier se cambra. Les doigts du dieu encerclèrent le membre tendu et le caressèrent.  
     La respiration accélérée de Poséidon… Son corps qui avait adopté la forme exacte de la verge frissonnante du dieu plongé en lui… La caresse étroite de son sexe tremblant… L'arôme de la mer au fond du palais… Trop de sensations qui déchaînèrent un désir inconnu en Sirène. Le ressac de son plaisir fondit dans la main serrée de Poséidon en un gémissement étranglé. Le dieu se crispa sous les contractions de son amant, en oubliant d'en inspirer quelques secondes, et versa son propre plaisir au fond du musicien ouvert.  
     Poséidon resta un instant sans bouger, puis se retira du corps de son Marina avant de le regarder.  
« Hum, je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, tu resteras près de moi à la fin de tes concerts privés… » chuchota-t-il.  
     Sirène sourit.  
« Si cela vous plaît…  
— Je ne suis pas le seul à qui cela plaît, non ? » protesta gentiment le dieu en embrassant doucement le musicien.  
     Sirène serra Poséidon contre lui. Un instant, il crut comprendre ce que pouvaient ressentir Molpê et Thelxiopê pour Perséphone, mais l'exclusivité de son sentiment balaya vite ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple attachement. Pour Poséidon, il aurait abandonné les autres nymphes et aurait continué à le chercher inlassablement s’il avait disparu. Il eut peur de lui-même. 

     Le déluge de Poséidon envahissait de plus en plus les terres. Quelques montagnes hautes seulement émergeaient encore des flots, sur lesquelles on trouvait de rares survivants affamés. Les Marinas ne cherchaient même plus à les combattre, attendant seulement que l'océan les recouvre tous. Non, les généraux étaient bien plus préoccupés par un autre endroit résistant encore à l'inondation. Un minuscule temple consacré à Athéna pas si loin pourtant de la mer. Mais la déesse avait étalé son cosmos et cette petite excroissance rocheuse résistait à la montée des eaux.  
     Lymnades était parti voir, son don était le plus utile pour espionner discrètement. Les autres généraux avaient guetté impatiemment son retour, devenant inquiets au fil des jours. Alors quand il finit par revenir une semaine plus tard, ils lui pardonnèrent même son agaçant sourire en coin.  
     Assis sur son trône, Poséidon le regarda s'incliner devant lui, les yeux un peu plus agrandis que d'ordinaire.  
« Mon seigneur…, commença Lymnades. Athéna a réuni des jeunes gens autour d'elle. Elle les appelle ses "Saints". Elle a copié votre système d'armures et a décidé d'un système basé sur les constellations…  
— Les constellations ? s'étonna Poséidon.  
— Oui. Par exemple deux combattants la suivent nuit et jour, le Saint de Pégase et celui du Capricorne. »  
     Chrysaor laissa échapper une exclamation de mécontentement au nom de Pégase. Poséidon l'observa un instant et le général pencha la tête en excuse silencieuse.  
« Intéressant… » chuchota le dieu.  
     Il sourit en lissant son menton du dos de ses phalanges. Lymnades pencha la tête, un air de satisfaction dessiné sur son visage.  
« Et mon seigneur…, ajouta-t-il.  
— Oui ?  
— Ils veulent vous attaquer…  
— Bien sûr » taquina le dieu.  
     Le sourire en coin de Lymnades se creusa.  
« Vous voulez que je vous parle des sept Saints ? »  
     Poséidon éclata de rire.  
« Ah, je te reconnais bien là… »  
     Lymnades plissa les yeux avec contentement.  
 

     La lumière artificielle bleue irradiait Atlantis, rentrait par le mur d'eau du palais pour asperger les Marinas allongés. Endormi aux côtés de Poséidon, Sirène s'était laissé aller, le bras posé inconsciemment sur le torse dévêtu du dieu, sa respiration caressant son épaule.  
     La déchirure dans le cosmos à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire le réveilla en sursaut.  
« Ils sont enfin arrivés…, murmura Poséidon encore alangui. Deux…  
— J'y cours mon seigneur » répliqua Sirène en s'habillant rapidement et enfilant son armure.  
     Le Dragon des Mers était déjà là quand le musicien arriva. Sur un mur, il observait les deux intrus en dessous de lui. L’un avait des sortes d'ailes autour de la tête, et l'autre  était vêtu d'or. Ils avançaient sans même tenter de cacher leur présence, gonflés d'un cosmos bien plus élevé que Sirène n'en avait senti chez les autres humains.  
« Pas un pas de plus » dit enfin Dragon des Mers.  
     Les Saints levèrent la tête en souriant.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**  

 

     Les Saints souriaient en regardant les deux généraux en haut du mur, nullement inquiétés. Sirène entendit son compagnon jurer. Dragon des Mers lança alors sans sommation une attaque dimensionnelle sur les tranquilles chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais son pouvoir se heurta aux cosmos dressés des deux Saints. Il ragea. Sirène commença à porter la flûte à ses lèvres.  
« Non ! maugréa le Dragon des Mers. Je les vaincrai seul !  
— Ils sont deux… Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir à aussi nous associer… »  
     N'écoutant pas les protestations de l'autre Marina, Sirène commença à jouer un air qui pétrifia les Saints étonnés. L'attaque de Dragon des Mers s'empara de celui de droite et l'engloutit au loin, mais celui de gauche eut un regain de cosmos et hurla en brisant le sort de Sirène. Agacé, Sirène recommença à jouer, mais le Saint rit juste avant de… s'enfuir ?  
     Il s'était… enfui ?  
     Quels étaient ces "guerriers" qui reculaient si facilement ? Athéna s'était-elle entourée de lâches ? Quelque chose clochait… En frémissant, Sirène se retourna vers Dragon des Mers, encore crispé.  
« Dis… _Combien_ sont entrés dans Atlantis ? »  
     Dragon des Mers haussa les épaules.  
« Je n'ai ressenti que deux… »  
     Comprenant soudain l'idée de Sirène, il s'interrompit.  
« Oui, ils sont entrés fort peu discrètement, un troisième camouflant son cosmos a bel et bien pu rentrer… chuchota-t-il en étrécissant les yeux.  
— Il est forcément toujours là, et cherche juste à repérer les lieux… continua Sirène. S'il repart avec ces informations, ils pourront établir une stratégie d'envahissement élaborée…  
— Ferme les yeux. Vérifie que tu sens toujours les cosmos de Kraken, Lymnades et Chrysaor. Je cherche Cheval des Mers et Io. Nous devons ensuite les prévenir. »  
     Sirène s'empressa d'obéir.

     Lymnades regardait les explosions lointaines de cosmos. Deux autres généraux étaient en train de se battre contre des intrus. Par précaution, il était plus utile près du temple de Poséidon. C'était la place que Dragon des Mers lui avait assignée en cas de tentative d'invasion, il avait argué que les dons d'illusion de Lymnades étaient un excellent dernier rempart. Le général concerné avait donc posté des images de faux gardes un peu partout, et attendait. Si l'un tombait, il l'aurait su directement et aurait pu aller lire le cœur de l'intrus.  
     Ah que sa technique était pratique, se congratulait Lymnades. Adossé à un muret, sous la forme d'un garde ordinaire, il attendait, sûr de lui. Les attaques lointaines à l'entrée d'Atlantis avaient cessé, ses camarades avaient certainement repoussé l'ennemi… Lymnades bâilla. Il devait attendre qu'on vienne lui confirmer en personne la victoire. Ses faux soldats attendraient encore un peu.  
     L'explosion tranchant son cosmos-même l’atteignit soudain et un de ses gardes factices changea d'apparence. Comment n'avait-il pas vu arriver ce Saint ? Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, il avait dû beaucoup s'agiter… Il portait une armure d'un or étincelant, de longues cornes s'enroulant autour de son cou, semblant trop lourdes pour son corps mince. Le Saint avança vers Lymnades agonisant au sol. L'attaque l'avait frappé en plein coeur directement, et le Marina était tombé, ébahi, ne comprenant pas la douleur qui s'enfuyait de son corps, alors que ses faux soldats disparaissaient.  
     Le Saint se pencha sur le général, le regard dur dans son visage d'ange.  
« Tu as perdu… » murmura-t-il.  
     Utilisant ses dernières forces, Lymnades plongea dans le coeur du Saint, mais fut englouti par une multitude de visages différents d'êtres chers. Combien de personnes pleurait-il au juste ? Et puis…  
« Tu n'es… pas humain… gargouilla-t-il, s'étranglant dans son propre sang.  
— Ah… » soupira le Saint.  
     Il s'assit aux côtés du Marina et pencha la tête.  
« Tu te souviens de moi, hein ? Le chevalier d'or du Bélier, qui ne t'a pas impressionné… »  
     Il eut un sourire triste.  
     « Je vais te raconter une histoire pour t'accompagner vers l'au-delà…  
     « Ma race est différente de celle des humains. Nous sommes un peuple qui vivait sur une île, l'île de Mu. Nous vivons plus longtemps que les humains, même si nous pouvons procréer avec eux. Nous sommes d'une technologie bien plus avancée. Les armures des Saints, c'est nous qui les avons construites. Et elles sont meilleures que les vôtres, crois-moi…  
     « Nous sommes aussi une race de télépathes. J'ai su que tu étais un intrus au moment où j'ai senti que tes pensées n'étaient pas celles de mon camarade. Je t'ai vu prendre diverses apparences. L'illusion était à chaque fois parfaite. Tu dupliques jusqu'à leur coeur. Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher en même temps de rire intérieurement. Et ce rire agaçant a causé ta perte, car je l'entendais. Je l'ai dit à Athéna, qui a joué à te laisser savoir certaines choses, t'a menti sur d'autres… Tu croyais nous avoir bernés? C'est toi qui as été mon jouet.  
     « Nous allons vous vaincre… J'ai une raison très personnelle pour cela. Le déluge de votre maudit dieu, Poséidon, a noyé notre île. Ma patrie. Tout a disparu. Nous avons dû nous réfugier dans des montagnes bien lointaines… Il y fait si froid… Mais c'est notre nouvelle patrie, et nous devons nous y habituer… Alors pour Mu détruite, pour la nouvelle Jamir, nous allons gagner. »  
     Le Bélier se releva et jeta un dernier regard sur le Marina vaincu.  
« Au revoir Lymnades… Merci de nous avoir facilité la tâche… » 

     Sirène courait vers le cosmos moribond de Lymnades. Que s'était-il passé ? Et si près de Poséidon !  
     Le corps inerte de son compagnon reposait près de la fausse caserne des gardes. Sirène se pencha sur le général plus blanc encore que d'ordinaire.  
« Nous allons te soigner, tu verras… » lui mentit-il en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de la bouche de Lymnades.  
     Personne ne pouvait soigner quelqu'un sur le point de mourir… Mais Sirène saisit la main rigide du Marina pour l'apaiser. Soudain, le cosmos de Lymnades se colla brutalement à celui du musicien, et ce dernier vit le Bélier, entendit son histoire avant de le voir repartir loin d'Atlantis. Ses dernières forces envolées, Lymnades ferma définitivement les yeux, ses phalanges devenant molles entre les doigts de Sirène.  
     Le général trembla. Il n'était pas spécialement attaché à Lymnades, mais c'était son camarade, et un Saint l'avait assassiné. Il redessina dans sa mémoire le visage d'un ovale parfait du meurtrier, son sourire triste et les taches étranges à la place des sourcils. Il l'éliminerait lui-même, Sirène se le jura. 

     La cérémonie avait été brève, ils étaient en guerre. Le corps de Lymnades avait été poussé dans l'océan et quelques mots prononcés. Poséidon était visiblement furieux. Il avait fini par enfiler une armure tirant sur le rouge et serrait dans sa main droite un trident doré. Ses doigts avaient blanchi sous la pression de sa colère et ses pupilles avaient grossi dans l'océan de ses iris.  
     Il se retourna vers Dragon des Mers et Sirène.  
« A quoi ressemblait celui qui s'est enfui ?  
— Il était… petit, brun et puis…, bafouilla Dragon des Mers, submergé par la fureur de son dieu.  
— Un casque en forme d'ailes, des ailes aux pieds, décrivit Sirène. Selon les descriptions que nous avait faites Lymnades, il ne peut s'agir que de Pégase. »  
     Chrysaor eut un juron derrière eux. Il alla vers Poséidon et s'agenouilla.  
« Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui quand il reviendra… implora-t-il. C'est une insulte au nom de ma mère. »  
     Le dieu soupira.  
« Bien… Mais tu dois l'emporter, rajouta-t-il. Je ne veux plus voir un seul de mes généraux mourir. »  
     Chrysaor approuva. 

     A toute allure, ils avaient reformulé un nouveau plan de défense. Chrysaor défendait le premier et le deuxième cercle. Scylla était dans le troisième, et Cheval des Mers dans le quatrième. Kraken protégeait le cinquième cercle. Les sixième et septième cercles étaient couverts par Dragon des Mers. Sirène s'occupait des deux derniers, près du temple de Poséidon. Chacun devait vérifier les cosmos des généraux des cercles précédents, mais ne devait pas quitter sa position si l'un s'éteignait.  
« Mon seigneur… commença Sirène, resté un instant en arrière alors que les autres partaient prendre place  
— Tout va bien, le rassura Poséidon.  
— Je ne serai pas loin de vous, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler…  
— Oh, besoin de toi ? » sourit le dieu en s'approchant.  
     Il embrassa légèrement le Marina.  
« Mon seigneur, ce n'est pas le moment pour cela… protesta Sirène.  
— En effet… »  
     Poséidon posa la paume de sa main sur la joue fraîche du musicien.  
« Prends juste soin de toi, dit-il. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir blessé. Ce sera mon seul ordre.  »  
     Sirène rit.  
« J'essaierai mon seigneur…  
— N'essaie pas, reviens intact », commanda-t-il en posant un dernier baiser. 

     Sirène ressortit du temple, songeur. Dragon des mers était toujours sur la plus basse des marches, les yeux sur le lointain. Le musicien descendit vers l'autre général.  
« Ils sont sept… marmonna-t-il. Même si l'un cache son cosmos, il ne faut pas l'oublier…  
— Je sais, répondit le musicien.  
— Je te confie le secteur le plus proche de notre seigneur par respect pour lui, déclara soudain le Dragon des Mers en se retournant vers son compagnon. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, tu es plus que capable, mais j'aurais préféré défendre les dernières lignes. »  
     Sirène ouvrit la bouche de surprise.  
« Alors, pourquoi… »  
     Dragon des mers rit.  
« Parce que notre seigneur préfère ta compagnie à la mienne même s'il m'a nommé responsable des généraux…  
— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, se renfrogna Sirène.  
— Voyons, tu n'as jamais remarqué que vos… activités déployaient vos cosmos ? » taquina le Marina.  
     Sirène rougit. Il avait vaguement remarqué, mais s'était dit que c'était son imagination. Alors tout le monde savait que… ?!  
« Tu noteras que ça nous perturbe tellement que nous sommes venus te harceler sur le sujet… plaisanta Dragon des mers. Notre seigneur est heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe. »  
     Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Sirène.  
« Allez, je te confie ces deux cercles, protège-les bien. »  
     Sirène promit en souriant.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 

     Tout était bien trop silencieux. Vigilant dans son cercle, Chrysaor regardait la paroi d'eau au-dessus de lui. Comme d'ordinaire, elle irradiait faiblement, inondant Atlantis de sa lumière paisible. Si de temps en temps une créature maritime n’avait pas frôlé pas la cité, avant de repartir devant le champ de force invisible qui protégeait la ville, on se serait cru une douce matinée de printemps.  
     Les guerriers d'Athéna… Des humains qui maîtrisaient la même puissance qu'eux. L'idée avait quelque chose de fascinant. Enfin des combattants à leur hauteur. Mais l'un d'entre eux avait choisi Pégase comme protection. C'était une insulte au dieu des mers à qui les légendes avaient attribué la paternité de ce cheval ailé. C'était une insulte à sa mère qui avait vraiment versé le sang pour le créer.  
     Des cosmos percèrent soudain la barrière de l'océan. L'attaque avait commencé.  
     Chrysaor tendit sa puissance le long de son dos, la sentant remonter dans ses points vitaux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le manche de son arme. Il espérait que ce Saint viendrait de son côté. Il voulait enfoncer sa lance en lui, le voir agoniser à ses pieds.  
     Mais le destin lui envoya un autre combattant. Il arriva sur sa droite sans se cacher, ses longs cheveux bruns encore humides d'avoir traversé la paroi du fond marin. Ses yeux brûlaient en se posant sur le Marina et il s'élança vers lui. Sa charge était encore inexpérimentée malgré sa force et Chrysaor l'arrêta facilement. Le Saint recula en se cachant derrière son bouclier. Chrysaor rit. Comme si cela pouvait l'impressionner. Curieux, il attendit de voir quelle attaque comptait lancer le guerrier d'Athéna. Quand le flux de cosmos jaillit vers lui comme une cascade, Chrysaor ne put plus contenir son fou rire. Il était Marina, au service du dieu des mers. L'eau ou sa puissance n'était rien pour lui. Il leva la main pour bloquer l'attaque. Quelle idée avait pu traverser Athéna de recommander une telle attaque à un de ses Saints ? Mais si la situation l'amusait, il était temps d'en finir.  
     Chrysaor souleva sa lance et la plongea d'un geste vif sur son adversaire. L'ennemi tendit son bouclier en protection, mais le bout perçant de l'arme le fendit en deux sans problème et pénétra l'armure en s'enfonçant dans le coeur. Le Saint tomba, la bouche encore ouverte sur sa surprise.

« Fils de pute ! » hurla soudain une voix derrière le Marina.  
     Chrysaor eut juste le temps de se retourner, alors qu'une tornade humaine s'abattait sur lui, le rouant de coups. Mais la colère envahissait trop son adversaire, et Chrysaor parvenait à bloquer les attaques sans problèmes. Les frappes cessèrent d'un coup, et le Saint recula d'un bond léger. Chrysaor le vit se pencher sur celui que le Marina avait vaincu, et se mettre à pleurer en glissant ses doigts dans les longues mèches sombres.  
     Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi loin de lui ? Chrysaor frissonna soudain en réalisant que s'il n'avait pas une seule marque, son ennemi l'avait fait reculer sans même qu'il ne le réalise. Le Saint se redressa alors, le visage fermé. Un diadème ailé encerclait sa tête grave, illuminant le regard sombre. Chrysaor frémit. Ce Saint pouvait être…  
« Je suis Pégase. J'ignore qui tu es, et je m'en fous. Mais je voulais juste te donner le nom de celui qui va venger mon ami que tu as tué. »  
     Les pupilles de Chrysaor s'agrandirent. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. En une pensée pour sa mère, il cria en courant vers Pégase, dardant sa lance aiguisée sur le Saint. Ce dernier était souple et rapide. Il esquivait les coups sans riposter, reculant inlassablement. Furieux, Chrysaor redoubla d'efforts, mais sa lance se contenta de percer un mur alors que Pégase bondissait sur le côté. Se ressaisissant, le Marina découvrit qu'il s'était laissé entraîner bien plus loin qu'il ne le croyait. Se pouvait-il… que le Saint sache très bien ce qu'il faisait ? Que ses déplacements ne soient pas l'œuvre d'un hasard mais d'une tactique ?  
     Chrysaor regarda autour de lui. Il était rentré dans une petite cour cernée de rues étroites. Derrière lui, le mur qu'il venait de détruire se répandait en pierres blanches. De l'autre côté de la cour, à quelques pas seulement de lui, Pégase concentrait déjà son cosmos, lumière aveuglante et menaçante. Chrysaor serra les dents. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. L'esprit calme, il avança vers le Saint, décidé à enfoncer sa lance dans le corps mince. Mais Pégase relâcha soudain son attaque, et elle bondit sur lui, météore fulgurant qui repoussa Chrysaor vers l'éboulis derrière lui. Ses pieds s'entravèrent dans les briques brisées et il chuta. Le Saint en profita pour sauter rapidement sur lui, et Chrysaor roula prestement sur le côté, ne se souciant pas des pierres acérées qui raclaient l'armure sur son torse. Le pied de Pégase s'enfonça dans le tas, parsemant un nuage de poussière en détruisant les briques. Chrysaor se releva en toussant, avant de s'écarter.  
     Ce ne fut que debout qu'il comprit enfin le but de la manœuvre. Sa main était cruellement vide, tandis que les doigts de Pégase serraient sans pitié la lance qui avait échappé au Marina quand ce dernier était tombé. Le Saint eut un sourire ferme.  
« Être tué par l'arme qui a tué mon ami, ce n'est que justice, non ? »  
     Impertinent.  
     Croyait-il vraiment que sa lance était sa seule arme ? Aucun Marina ne pouvait se limiter à cela. Si l'instrument était perdu, il fallait une autre technique. Chrysaor se concentra, raidissant son énergie le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de la laisser s'épanouir autour de lui, aveuglant son adversaire.  
« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! » hurla Pégase en jetant la lance vers le Marina.  
     La pointe acérée plongea si vite sur le Marina que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Elle le déchira de part en part, de la tête à l'entre-jambes, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de l'arrêter. Il s'effondra sans avoir réalisé qu'il venait de mourir.  
     Haletant, Pégase s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis repartit sans même jeter un regard au corps sans vie du Marina. 

     Le Dragon des Mers dévisagea le Saint en face de lui. Ce dernier était revêtu d'or, et son visage parfait le fixait d'une moue mélancolique. Ce Saint avait tué le Cheval des Mers. Il le lui avait dit tranquillement en arrivant, et le Marina avait bien senti le cosmos de son ami s'éteindre un peu plus tôt. Le Dragon des Mers affrontait alors un autre Saint, adversaire qui ne l'avait guère impressionné, et s'était révélé facile à vaincre. Mais il était évident que l'ennemi maintenant en face de lui était d'un autre niveau et Dragon des Mers se raidit en se préparant à l'affronter.  
     Non.  
     Pourquoi attendre que l'autre lance son attaque ?  
     Sans même laisser le temps au Saint de décocher ce qu’il avait à la main, le Marina traça un triangle prêt à engloutir son ennemi. Les yeux en amande de ce dernier se durcirent, furieux de la brutalité du Dragon des Mers face à son attaque délicate. Il lança une pluie de pétales doux qui vinrent caresser la Scale du Marina. Elle se fendilla en craquements légers, son qui fit trembler son porteur. Hors de question de traîner. Ce fichu Saint détruisait son armure. Le Dragon des Mers se jeta sur l’ennemi doré, l'enveloppant dans son coup dimensionnel, le plaquant sous l'énergie sombre. Son armure se fissura de plus en plus sous le choc. La méthode n'était pas belle. Le Marina abusait des mouvements soignés de son adversaire, il avait compris que le Saint n'utiliserait pas une technique qu'il trouvait barbare. Or seule une de ces techniques barbares lui aurait permis d'esquiver ce mouvement de force brute.  
     Une rose noire franchit alors le tourbillon qui aspirait le Saint. Des gouttes de rosée y perlaient encore, et elle frémissait en parvenant à traverser l'attaque du Dragon des Mers. Le Marina râla en se tournant légèrement tandis qu'elle se glissait dans une fissure de son armure, se plantait dans son bras. Il l'arracha en grimaçant. C'était donc là l'attaque pour la gloire du Saint vaincu. Il était déjà impressionnant que ce Saint ait fait traverser une chose aussi fragile à travers l'attaque du Marina. Il était dangereux. Mais plus rien ne restait de lui, désormais, se rassura le général.

     Le Dragon des Mers repartit plus loin en grommelant. Il ne remarqua pas le petit bout cassé de la rose toujours plongé dans son bras.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

 

     La silhouette féminine se dressait, imperturbable, au-dessus du corps encore chaud du Kraken. Elle dépoussiéra négligemment la glace collée sur le sein de son armure avant de se retourner vers l'autre Marina qui venait d'accourir.  
     Le combat qui avait opposé la chevalière et le Kraken avait dû être violent, s'étonna Sirène. Une traînée de maisons détruites en ligne ondulant à peine s'étendait derrière la Sainte. Ils avaient traversé trois cercles avant d'arriver dans le huitième. Le Dragon des Mers ne les avait pas arrêtés, mais le musicien sentait que ce dernier se battait un peu plus loin. C'était donc à Sirène de se charger de l'intruse. Même si Sirène n'était pas très attaché au Kraken, sa mort le chagrinait. Trop froid, ne voulant guère s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais c'était son camarade, et la Sainte ne sortirait pas vivante de cette mort sur ses ongles longs.  
     Cette dernière tourna un visage masqué sur Sirène, et il frémit. Athéna ne valait donc pas mieux que d'autres déesses ? Elle aussi soumettait les femmes qui lui étaient fidèles ? Le Marina se renfrogna, observant les fissures de l'armure légère de la chevalière. Le métal était prêt à éclater en de multiples endroits, il n'avait que quelques notes à jouer. La Sainte s'élança sur lui, se heurtant au bouclier invisible qui le protégeait, tandis qu'il soufflait déjà dans sa flûte un air mortel. L'armure explosa en morceaux grossiers et la Sainte ragea. Sirène continua sa mélodie enchantée, elle rentra dans les pores de son adversaire. La chevalière hurla avant de s'effondrer, impuissante à se défendre.  
     Sirène soupira en allant s'accroupir devant le corps du Kraken. Un à un, ses camarades tombaient… Il avait senti l'énergie de Chrysaor s'éteindre un peu plus tôt, et une tristesse l'avait envahi. Il aimait bien l'homme à la peau sombre, au rire trop fort, et la sympathie gravée dans ses fossettes. Défendre Poséidon… La cause était pourtant juste. Les grands yeux bleus du dieu noyèrent les pensées du Marina un instant. Une ombre étrange se glissait dans le courant… _Quelqu'un essayait de rentrer en cachette._ Sirène serra les doigts sur sa flûte en courant légèrement vers le nouvel intrus.

 

     Son bras était de plus en plus insensible, le Dragon des Mers ne pouvait pas le bouger. Plus inquiétant, le froid gagnait son cœur proche, et aucune des tentatives du Marina n'avait réussi à stopper l'infection. Que ce Saint doré lui avait-il donc lancé avant de périr ? Maudit soit-il… Il n'y avait plus que lui et Sirène, le Dragon des Mers le sentait cruellement.  
     Des voix venaient de derrière le mur un peu plus loin. Deux hommes semblaient se disputer.  
« Tu aurais pu l'achever de manière plus… propre, non ?  
— La mort n'est pas hygiénique.  
— Nous nous battons pour l'humanité mais toi, tu manques tellement de… compassion ?  
— Nous sommes en guerre.  
— De là à le découper comme ça, les yeux rieurs, je… »  
     Une voix féminine les coupa.  
« Ne nous battons pas entre nous… »  
     Le Marina cessa de respirer une seconde. Un cosmos gigantesque avait accompagné ces quelques mots. Athéna ! Il devait… Ne s'occupant plus de l'accrochage entre les deux Saints, il s'avança vers la déesse.  
     Un ange venu les enterrer, l'ange de la mort. Elle était si belle dans sa robe blanche, ses longs cheveux châtains étendus sur ses bras, un reflet chaud sur les mèches entourant son visage d'un ovale pur. Elle tourna ses yeux pers sur lui, articula des paroles que le général ne parvint pas à entendre. L'insensibilité avait atteint sa poitrine et il s'écroula, enfin vaincu par l'attaque du Saint doré qu'il avait affronté auparavant.  
     Un des chevaliers devant lui ricana.

 

     Sirène sentit l'énergie du Dragon des Mers s'éteindre avec un pincement au cœur. Il était seul, dernier rempart pour protéger Poséidon. Le cosmos dissimulé glissait doucement devant lui, le Marina l'avait presque rattrapé.  
     Il coupa la route à l'éclair doré qui s'arrêta, révélant un jeune homme trop délicat au visage grave. Le souvenir gravé dans l'esprit de Sirène par Lymnades le brûla, c'était le Saint du Bélier. Le Saint soupira en levant la main :  
« Je devais aller tout droit à Poséidon, mais il semble que je devrais d'abord m'occuper de toi…  
— Personne n'ira voir le seigneur Poséidon sans d'abord m'affronter… » répliqua le musicien.  
     Sans attendre, il porta sa flûte à ses lèvres, le Saint eut juste le temps d’esquisser un geste avant de se pétrifier sous la musique douce.  
« Oh, pas mal… » chuchota-il en observant les doigts de Sirène.  
     Soudain, le bouclier de puissance du Marina explosa devant lui et une sorte de couverture invisible vint l'envelopper, bloquant ses mouvements.  
« Oh non, tu ne vas plus jouer… murmura le Bélier. C'est un bouclier défensif à la base qui t’entoure, plus élaboré que le tien par contre, et je peux donc l'adapter afin de t'immobiliser.  
— Mais ton cosmos a quasi disparu sous mon sort déjà… » observa le musicien.  
     Le Saint sourit et concentra son cosmos en boule prête à exploser.  
     Il en était hors de question.  
     Sirène était le dernier rempart de Poséidon.  
     Son dieu, son sauveur.  
     Son bien-aimé.  
     Cet intrus n'aurait même pas l'honneur de poser un seul regard sur lui. Jamais.

     Le Saint avait dit qu'il utilisait son bouclier en arme… Il s'était vanté que son bouclier était meilleur que celui du Marina. Même si Sirène avait conscience de la vérité de ce propos, il ne savait que trop bien comment percer un bouclier. Cette pique causerait la perte du chevalier. Vite. Avant que le Bélier n'ait concentré assez de cosmos pour lancer son attaque. La couverture d'énergie repliée sur lui n'était pas conçue pour être posée ainsi, et elle était fragile sur les courbes de son relief. Sirène ouvrit la bouche et chanta une note unique qui brisa le bouclier l'entravant.  
« Comment ? s'écria le Saint.  
— Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas d'attaque sans ma flûte ? Ce serait suicidaire, non ? » se moqua Sirène en reportant l'instrument dégagé à ses lèvres.  
     Jamais il n'avait joué aussi vite, plongeant son sort musical dans le corps de son adversaire. Le Saint était plus résistant que ses précédents adversaires, mais pas tant qu'il ne le croyait. La boule de cosmos qu’il avait concentrée disparut avec deux accords, et le Bélier tomba au bout de cinq, ses cornes lourdes perçant le sol pavé en résonnant. Trois mesures plus tard, il rendit l'âme en un soupir rauque.  
     Sirène expira violemment. Ce type était plus costaud qu'il ne le semblait au premier abord. Combien d'autres en restait-il ? Le général se concentra. Deux… Et quelque chose de… bizarre qu'il n'aurait su nommer. Ils marchaient ensemble et se rapprochaient dangereusement du temple de Poséidon. Sirène partit en direction de ces deux cosmos.  
      _Non…_ résonna alors la voix dans sa tête.  
     Le Marina se figea.  
      _Mon seigneur…_ répondit-il.  
      _Athéna est avec eux, c'est du suicide simple que d'aller là-bas, mon oiseau sauvage.  
     _Athéna… C'était donc elle, cette énergie étrange que Sirène ne parvenait pas à définir…  
      _Reviens vers moi. Je l'empêcherai de prendre toute initiative, tu n'auras à t'occuper que de ses Saints._  
     Sirène acquiesça doucement avant de se diriger vers le temple.

 

     Poséidon lui sourit doucement alors que Sirène rentrait dans la grande salle du temple.  
« Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien… » chuchota le dieu.  
     Le visage du général s'éclaira un instant avant de s'assombrir.  
« Les autres… Ils sont tous morts…  
— Et nous allons les venger, mon oiseau sauvage…  
— Oh oh, je suis curieux de voir ça ! » ricana soudain une voix derrière eux.  
     Sirène se retourna et découvrit deux Saints dans le cadre de la porte. L'un était mince et petit, un air grave luisait dans ses yeux. L'autre était plus grand, solide dans son armure dorée, et ses lèvres étaient crispées sur un sourire moqueur. Ils s'avancèrent lentement, leurs talons claquant sur les dalles blanches, et Sirène commença à porter sa flûte à ses lèvres.  
« Non mon oiseau sauvage, interdit doucement Poséidon, Athéna arrive. »  
     La déesse s'avança légèrement derrière ses chevaliers, un long sceptre d'or à la main, et se glissa devant eux.  
« Poséidon… Je suis venue t'arrêter », déclara-t-elle.  
     Le dieu sourit juste en réponse. Elle s'appuya sur son sceptre, repoussant sa longue chevelure châtain derrière ses épaules.  
« Consens-tu à te rendre ? »  
     Poséidon rit :  
« Après que tu as tué mes généraux ? Certainement pas. »  
     La déesse soupira, une moue mélancolique au bout des lèvres :  
« Tu as tué bien plus que six personnes…  
— Pour mieux reconstruire… Puisque tu n'as pas su gérer… susurra Poséidon. Ils n'étaient que six, mais ils valaient plus que la plupart.  
— Je…  
— Mais, nous en avons déjà discuté, non ? » la coupa le dieu.  
     Athéna baissa ses cils.  
« Bien… Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, affirma-t-elle.  
— Je serai ton adversaire, et mon général restant s'occupera de tes Saints. »  
     La déesse releva la tête vers Poséidon, la bouche ouverte de surprise.  
« Tu as si peur de le voir blessé que tu veux me détourner de lui ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais tu seras stupéfait, mes Saints sont puissants ! »  
     Elle se retourna vers les deux chevaliers.  
« Qui montrera au seigneur Poséidon qu'aucun de ses Marinas ne peut vous défaire ?  
— Les Marinas ont défait plusieurs Saints, rétorqua Sirène, sa fierté blessée.  
— Des incompétents à côté de moi », ricana le chevalier doré en avançant.  
     Ce serait donc celui-ci. Bien, Sirène en avait déjà battu un autre comme lui.  
« Tu es sûr ? demanda l'autre Saint. Tu as des méthodes assez… Devant Athéna, est-ce une bonne chose ? hésita-t-il.  
— Athéna connaît ma manière de se battre. »  
     Il lança un sourire cruel au général.  
« Je suis le Saint du Capricorne, et ta mort. »  
     Sirène commença à jouer.  
     Il ne perdrait pas devant Poséidon.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

 

     Le Capricorne s'était avancé, et Sirène avait commencé à jouer instantanément, pétrifiant le Saint doré. Son précédent adversaire appartenait à cette caste, et il avait réussi à immobiliser le général, alors ce dernier tenta de renforcer le mince bouclier énergétique devant lui. Le Capricorne ricana juste :  
« Il va falloir plus qu'une jolie musique pour m'arrêter ! »  
     De la provocation. Le Saint ne pouvait pas bouger. Sirène devait continuer à jouer sans céder.  
« Et puis c'est quoi ce visage presque féminin, tu t'es trompé de sexe ? »  
     Les doigts du musicien hésitèrent légèrement l’espace d’une seconde. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il le savait, bon sang ! La main tranchante du Saint cassa le bouclier invisible, fonça sur la flûte, coupant les tuyaux en un craquement sec. Sirène recula précipitamment. Même sans son instrument, il pouvait se battre. Il le fallait, il était le seul général restant de Poséidon. Le Marina n'osait pas se retourner une seconde pour regarder le dieu. Ce dernier devait être déçu de voir ainsi le Capricorne prendre l'avantage, déçu que son général ne le batte pas instantanément. Mais qu'il ne craigne rien ! Sirène saurait quand même vaincre ce chevalier…  
     Il commença doucement à chanter une mélodie oubliée. C'était celle qu'entonnait régulièrement Molpê, enveloppée de la magie perfectionnée de Sirène. Elle parlait de la beauté de la mer floue, des flots fous sous le souffle azuré. Le musicien gonfla sa poitrine des paroles frétillantes et les poussa sur le Capricorne, le ficelant près du gouffre de ses sorts. Le Saint s'étrangla :  
« Salopard… Ne me chante pas la beauté de quelque chose qui a ruiné le monde ! Je vous tuerai tous, toi, ta divinité de pacotille. Comme j'ai tué l'autre ! »  
     Ne pas l'écouter… L'attaque était plus lente à mettre en place en chantant, Sirène devait juste se concentrer.  
« Il a crié quand je lui ai coupé le bras, ricana le Capricorne. Il s'est mis à gigoter, impuissant alors que le sang s'écoulait de son corps. Il n'a pas même vu le coup suivant arriver. J'ai séparé sa jambe gauche, je crois que j'ai un peu coupé une de ses parties intimes en même temps, parce qu'il s'est mis à couiner d'une voix suraiguë. »  
     Non.  
« Je ne sais même pas son nom, je réalise… Il avait des attaques avec de jolis petits animaux par contre, un amoureux de la nature sûrement. »  
     Scylla, forcément.  
« Il ne pouvait plus trop bouger quand j'ai fini par l'achever… Ce n'était que de la pure compassion de ma part, comme on tue un cheval blessé. »  
     Ordure.  
« Je te couperai pareil, et j'offrirai les morceaux qui resteront de toi à Poséidon peut-être, ça lui fera un souvenir. Quelle partie de toi préférerait-il conserver ?  
— Athéna… commença soudain Poséidon derrière Sirène. Tu t'entoures… bizarrement. »  
     La déesse ne répondit rien. L'autre Saint à ses côtés serra les poings en détournant les yeux. Plus que quelques notes…  
« Je sais ce que je vais lui donner, tes yeux bleus qu'il portera en collier avant d'être vaincu », hurla soudain le Capricorne.  
     Sa voix était puissante et couvrait la chanson douce de Sirène. Le musicien ne s'entendit plus chanter pendant quelques secondes. Il avait perdu le fil de son sort… Une douleur perçante s'enfonça en lui.

     Sirène regarda, incrédule, la main qui venait de percer son armure et de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Un goût métallique remontait dans sa bouche, piquait ses cordes vocales arrachées. En un ultime effort, il s'arracha aux doigts acérés, et le choc des dernières bribes de son énergie sur eux le propulsa loin derrière. Le sol était froid et dur sous son dos, mais il glissait en traînée rouge. Un ricanement accompagna ce sillage, rayant plus les oreilles de Sirène que l'orichalque de sa Scale sur le marbre. Puis ce fut le silence, il avait cessé de bouger et ne voyait plus que le haut plafond. Il avait échoué à protéger Poséidon… Un remords s'installa dans son coeur. Une douleur sourde envahissait son torse, mais il refusait de la laisser le faire crier.  
     Un hurlement grave retentit alors et un bruit de cascade se rapprocha de lui. Tournant difficilement sa tête lourde, Sirène regarda. Poséidon avait détourné une partie du mur d'eau et avait érigé une barrière entre eux, et Athéna et ses saints. Le dieu lâcha son trident et s'agenouilla sur sa gauche, lui serrant la main.  
      _Je suis désolé mon seigneur_ , songea Sirène. _J'ai… échoué…. Je n'ai pas su vous protéger…_  
     « Que racontes-tu ? protesta Poséidon. Tu as été parfait. Tu as défait plusieurs Saints. Je ne pouvais pas rêver de général plus dévoué. »  
     Il porta les doigts de Sirène à sa bouche. Un vague sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Marina. _  
__J'ai froid_ …  
     Poséidon sembla grimacer avant de retirer sa cape. Il la posa sur Sirène, le bordant du coton fin. La souffrance quitta Sirène, blotti sous le tissu. Il frôlait son nez, promenant l'odeur des cheveux du dieu en berceuse douce. _  
__Est-ce que…  
_      Même penser devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Sirène, le liquide ferreux qui sortait de sa gorge emportant ses mots loin de lui.  
      _Hadès… Je vais aller ?_  
     « Non, non, s'écria Poséidon. Tu as un pacte avec moi, le seul dieu à qui tu appartiens, c'est moi. »  
     Sirène se sentit soulagé. La fatigue le noyait. Il allait juste fermer les yeux, dormir quelques instants. Une larme s'était échappée des yeux marins de Poséidon. Une unique larme transparente qui courait le long de sa joue. Ca n'allait pas. Voulant le rassurer, Sirène utilisa ses dernières forces et tendit son bras pour effleurer le menton humide.  
      _Je…  
_       _vous…_  
     Son bras glissa sur le sol, plume légère. Silencieux, Poséidon agenouillé à ses côtés serra les poings. Son regard bleu s'était inondé et il tremblait. Le dieu se pencha sur le corps de son Marina. Le rouge du tissu qui le recouvrait s'était assombri sur sa poitrine, et le sol était poisseux. Veillant à ne pas salir le visage pur, Poséidon posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres encore chaudes.  
     « Moi aussi… » murmura-t-il.  
     Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient traîné dans la mare de sang et leurs pointes avaient rougi. Il se releva et alla ramasser son trident. Derrière la barrière d'eau, Athéna attendait, les yeux pers impassibles. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Comptait-elle mener un siège ? L'esprit de Poséidon tourbillonnait. Il ne la laisserait pas mener la danse. Et il allait commencer par tuer le Capricorne.

Il lança son trident qui traversa le mur d'eau avant de se planter dans le corps du chevalier doré. L'homme s'effondra, surpris, n'ayant pas prévu le coup. Poséidon rappela son trident, le visage sec.  
« Je suppose que… » commença Athéna.  
     Elle tendit la main sur le mur d'eau, oubliant sa phrase. Le courant cessa sous ses doigts fins, libérant le passage.  
« Laissez-moi faire… » murmura le dernier Saint en s'avançant devant la déesse.  
     Poséidon releva son trident, il n'y avait plus que ce chevalier entre Athéna et lui…  
« Non… protesta la déesse en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Je dois parler au seigneur Poséidon moi-même. »  
     Elle glissa jusqu'au dieu et lui sourit tristement :  
« Je m'excuse… Je ne savais pas… »  
     Les yeux bleus de Poséidon se noircirent :  
« Que ne savais-tu pas ? Que tu allais m'attaquer et comptais tuer tous mes généraux ? »  
     Elle avança les doigts vers le bras du dieu.  
« Non, que j’allais t'ôter quelqu'un qui t'est vraiment cher, chuchota-t-elle. Sinon, je t'aurais proposé de suite… »  
     Elle se haussa vers le dieu et continua à lui murmurer à l'oreille. Poséidon se mit soudain à trembler, sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'il écoutait la proposition d'Athéna.  
« Alors ? » demanda cette dernière en reculant légèrement.  
     Poséidon gardait le regard dans le vague, silencieux. En soupirant, il baissa enfin les cils vers le corps inerte de Sirène allongé près de lui.  
« Bien, j'accepte ta proposition… finit-il par répondre.  
— Je reconstruirai une humanité qui te surprendra, tu verras ! sourit Athéna.  
— Si tu ne tiens pas cette promesse, je reviendrai…  
— Je sais. »  
     Il ferma les yeux. La déesse fit un geste, et le dernier Saint prit une jarre qu’il apporta à Athéna. Elle inspira et Poséidon s'écroula mollement.  
« Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'étonna le chevalier.  
— J'ai… Hum disons que j'ai emprisonné son âme, hésita Athéna.  
— Et son corps ?  
— Le Sanctuaire va s'écrouler… Le déluge a cessé. Poséidon saura bien prendre soin de son corps. »  
     Elle commençait déjà à s'éloigner.  
« Mais si vous avez emprisonné son âme, comment pourrait-il… ? continuait le Saint en la suivant.  
— Problèmes de dieux, sourit Athéna. Fais-moi confiance », chuchota-t-elle en caressant doucement le menton du chevalier.  
     Elle le serra dans ses bras, le baignant de lumière, avant de les projeter loin d'Atlantis.   
  
      Aucun ne vit le corps de Poséidon s'entourer d'une bulle d'air avant d'être enseveli sous les gravats du temple qui s'effondrait.


	13. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

 

     Il flottait…  
     Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, mais sa forme actuelle ne lui permettait pas. Il voyait sans voir, il touchait sans effleurer, il sentait sans respirer. Son corps solide n'était plus là pour le contenir, et il flottait dans cette masse grise, laissant sa silhouette floue errer sans savoir où aller.  
     Était-ce cela… la mort ? Était-ce l'endroit où il devrait dériver ? Il avait rompu le contrat que chaque vie passait avec Hadès, était-ce là sa punition ?  
     L'endroit n'était pas désagréable. Ni chaud ni froid, plutôt moelleux contre lui. Mais c'était juste que… Il y était si seul…  
     Soudain il se souvint.  
     Poséidon. Il avait échoué à le protéger. Que devenait son dieu ? Il allait bien, forcément, c'était une divinité majeure. Mais alors, Athéna…  
     Sirène frémit. L'angoisse le paralysa, et l'onctuosité de l'espace ne parvint pas à le consoler.  
« Il ne faut pas te bloquer comme cela, mon oiseau sauvage, tu te gâches un endroit merveilleux. »  
     La voix était toujours douce et pure, coulant sur son cœur serré.  
« Mon seigneur… »  
     Devant ses yeux était apparu une forme que son cœur reconnaissait. Elle luisait doucement, se collait à lui en caresse douce.  
« Comment… Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce… ? »  
     Les questions se bousculaient en Sirène sans qu'il ne parvienne à les formuler clairement. Poséidon rit doucement :  
« J'ai passé un accord avec Athéna. »  
     Le corps évanescent du dieu s'entremêla doucement à celui de Sirène en un frôlement tendre.  
« Elle a… enfermé une partie de mon pouvoir, et j'ai décidé de te suivre.  
— De me suivre ? Vous êtes un dieu, vous ne pouvez pas… protesta Sirène.  
— Je le peux et je le veux… Je m'ennuyais tant avant de te rencontrer… Je veux redécouvrir le monde à tes côtés.  
— Mais… Si Athéna faillit à nouveau ? s'inquiéta le musicien.  
— Alors je reviendrai la punir. Elle a enfermé mes pouvoirs, mais tu te doutes bien que je peux les retrouver quand je veux…  
— Et comment Athéna peut-elle présenter le fait que vous êtes libre ? »  
     Poséidon rit :  
« Elle ne le peut pas. J'ai donc laissé une sorte d'avatar de moi avec cette partie de mes pouvoirs. C'est là mon atout caché. C'est une menteuse qui ne m'a absolument pas vaincu. Nous avons conclu un accord commun, c'est différent. »  
     Sirène laissa échapper une sorte de soupir admiratif :  
« Je vous aime…  
— Alors cherche la famille de Noé. En hommage à sa fidélité, je reviendrai dans sa lignée. Tu viendras me rejoindre là ?  
— Toujours mon aimé. »  
     Le musicien sentit le dieu sourire contre lui :  
« Te souviens-tu de qui tu étais avant ?  
— J'étais votre général.  
— Mais avant cela ? »  
     Sirène se blottit en un hoquet de surprise contre le dieu.  
« Hadès n'est qu'une étape… Même lui ne peut retenir les morts à jamais. Tout le monde finit ici, tout le monde en repart. Regarde mon oiseau sauvage, ouvre les yeux de ton âme. »  
     Sirène sentit Poséidon plonger en lui, relever les paupières de sa forme éthérée, et soudain, le Marina vit. Il n'était pas seul. Des milliers d'autres étaient là, fort affairés pour certains, badinant pour d'autres.  
« Tu n'as jamais été seul… chuchota Poséidon. Mais je serai le plus proche de toi pour notre futur.  
— Pour toujours alors ?  
— A jamais. »  
     Sirène se plongea dans l'âme souple et douce de Poséidon. Ils avaient l'éternité pour se retrouver.


End file.
